Te Amo Korra
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Mako pretende reconquistar a Korra sin saber que ella está en el Mundo Espiritual en sus vacaciones con Asami y sin saber que ellas dos se traen algo raro entre manos.
1. ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?

_El día de la Boda de _**Varrick**_ y _**Zhu Li**_ justo después de que _**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_ entraran al _**Mundo Espiritual**_…_

* * *

-¡Vaya, al fin te encontré!, ¿qué haces aquí en las sombras **Mako**?

-Nada **Bo**, sólo estoy pensando en algunas cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntar en qué clase de cosas?

-Ah… no es mucho en realidad. Es sólo que ahora que todo esto terminó, toda esta locura del **Reino Tierra **me he puesto a pensar sobre mi futuro, quiero decir, ya no iré con **Wu** a **Ba Sing Se **y **Beifong** me ofreció un puesto como jefe de detectives pero siento que me hace falta algo, algo realmente importante.

-Tal vez eso importante sea **Korra**. Aún la amas, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto que sí **Bolin**, siempre la amaré, ella lo sabe y yo también, pero ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona.

-Oye escúchame, su relación no funcionó en el pasado porque hubo muchos factores y lo sabes. **Korra** estaba desesperada por salvar a su gente y se dejó llevar, en realidad ambos se dejaron llevar y ninguno de los dos quiso realmente terminar, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que funcionará esta vez?

-¡Vamos **Mako**!, he visto como se miran y me he dado cuenta que sus sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Ustedes tienen miedo de darse una segunda oportunidad porque no quieren volver a fracasar, pero piensa en esto **Mako**…

-¡**Bolin**! –gritaba **Opal** a lo lejos

-¡Aquí estoy cariño!

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?, los hemos buscado por todas partes.

-Sólo platico con **Mako**. Ahora escucha, ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos, ustedes son el uno para el otro, recuerda que los opuestos se atraen hermano mayor.

-No lo sé **Bolin**, digo, tienes razón y sé que ambos tenemos miedo a darnos esa oportunidad, pero no estoy seguro del todo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en esto –decía **Opal**– **Mako**, sé que amas a **Korra** con todo tu ser y podría apostar a que ella te ama a ti también de la misma manera. Ustedes deberían darse esa segunda oportunidad. Han pasado casi 4 años y ya no son los mismos, ambos han crecido y madurado, estoy segura que esta vez lo suyo funcionará. Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, es más si no me crees pregúntale a **Bolin**.

-¡Sí **Mako**!, ve a hablar con ella, no pierdas más tiempo haciendo suposiciones, recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana.

-¡Tienen razón!, tengo que tomar las riendas de esto. Muchas gracias chicos, a veces necesito ayuda con esto de mis emociones, ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar a **Korra** para hablar con ella.

-Te acompañaremos, de todos modos íbamos de regreso a la pista de baile.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

_De regreso en la fiesta…_

* * *

-Chicos ¿han visto a **Korra**?

-No **Mako**, no la he visto desde que estaba hablando contigo

-Gracias **Jinora**, seguiré buscando.

-Disculpen pero ¿alguien ha visto al **Avatar Korra**? –preguntaba **Mako** desde el escenario de los músicos.

-**Tahno**, **Hasook** ¿No la han visto?

-No, lo sentimos **Mako**, no la hemos visto.

-**Tenzin**, ¿no viste a **Korra**?, es urgente que hable con ella

-La vi hace unas horas, platiqué con ella en la entrada del **Templo** antes que **Varrick** tomara el **Traje de Maestro Aire**, pero desde entonces no la he visto.

-Eso fue hace 3 horas, no puedo creer que nadie la haya visto.

-Tal vez se fue a dormir ya –respondía **Kai**.

-No lo creo **Kai**, **Korra** no es una persona que se duerma tan fácilmente y tan temprano, créeme. –contestaba **Tonraq**.

-Ahora que lo pienso **Asami** tampoco está –decía **Bolin** con una especie de asombro.

-Tenemos que buscarlas, no creo que hayan salido de la **Isla**, alguien las habría visto.

* * *

_Casi todos los asistentes a la boda buscaron por toda la _**Isla**_ pero no había rastro de ellas por ningún lado_

* * *

-¿**Jinora** puedes contactar a **Korra** por su **Conexión Espiritual**? –le preguntaba **Tenzin** a su hija.

-Sí, lo voy a intentar.

* * *

_Ella se concentró y comenzó a buscar a _**Korra**_, tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla pero lo consiguió._

* * *

-¡La encontré!

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntaba **Ikki** muy impaciente

-Porque **Korra** y **Asami** no están cerca de aquí, es más ni siquiera están en el **Mundo Físico**, están en el **Mundo Espiritual**.

-¿Qué?, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no nos dirían a donde se iban a ir?

-No lo sé **Bolin**, esas dos se traen algo desde hace 6 meses, **Jinora**, ¿crees que podrías contactar a **Korra** y preguntarle porque se fueron o cuando es que volverán?

-Sí, pero creo que será hasta mañana, utilicé mucha **Energía** para buscarla en el **Mundo Espiritual**, estoy cansada.

-Está bien, mañana todo se resolverá, por favor, todos regresen a la fiesta –les decía **Tenzin** a los invitados.

-Yo no, lo siento pero estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir.

-Te acompaño **Mako**.

-Gracias hermanito.

-¿A qué te refieres con que esas dos se traen algo?

-Es muy difícil de explicar, aún no puedo entenderlo muy bien.

* * *

**Bolin**_ dejó a un _**Mako**_ demasiado pensativo en su habitación en el _**Templo**._ Mientras _**Bolin**_ se disponía a regresar con _**Opal Mako**_ se preparaba para dormir con demasiados pensamientos encima._

* * *

-**Korra**, no sé qué estés haciendo en el **Mundo Espiritual **pero quiero que regreses ya, necesito hablar contigo –pensaba **Mako** mientras se quedaba dormido–.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el _**Mundo Espiritual**_…_

* * *

-¡Wow!, ¡Esto es maravilloso!, no puedo creer que no haya venido antes aquí.

-En serio te gusta, ¿eh?

-Me encanta, todo es tan maravilloso y perfecto –decía **Asami** mientras daba giros como una niña pequeña junto con un **Espíritu de luz** en sus brazos.

-Y eso que aún no has visto nada, esto es sólo lo que el **Arma de Kuvira **creó, el **Mundo Espiritual** es bastante grande, tanto como el **Mundo Físico**, oye creo que le agradas a ese **Espíritu**.

-¿De verdad?, esto es asombroso podría estar aquí por siempre, oye ¿no crees que alguien haya notado que nos fuimos sin avisar?

-Es lo más probable, han pasado 3 horas desde que entramos al **Portal**, por más divertida que esté la fiesta ya debieron darse cuenta, además creo que acabo de sentir a **Jinora**, pero por ahora eso no importa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, te dije que estas vacaciones eran para nosotras dos y te las debo. Sé que a **Mako** y **Bolin** les debo más que una disculpa pero creo que será poco a poco, por lo pronto hay que disfrutar esto mientras dure.

-De acuerdo, pero se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees que deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche?

-Pues por hoy podemos quedarnos aquí y mañana iremos a un lugar fantástico que conocí la primera vez que entré aquí, ¿te parece?

-Si está bien.

* * *

_Ambas se dispusieron a preparar un pequeño campamento un poco lejos del _**Portal**_, pusieron una tienda donde cabían las dos perfectamente, _**Asami**_ no entendía a la perfección el comportamiento de _**Korra**_ pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no debía preguntarle sobre eso_.

* * *

-** Korra**, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de tener esas alucinaciones tuyas?

-Hace unas semanas atrás fui a ver a **Zaheer** porque no podía entrar al **Mundo Espiritual **meditando, sabía que él tendría las respuestas directa o indirectamente. Él me ayudó a entrar aunque fue muy difícil, me ayudó a por fin dejar todo atrás y avanzar en mi camino para derrotar a **Kuvira**.

-Eso no lo sabía.

-Estabas con **Varrick** haciendo esos **Trajes**, ¿lo olvidas?

-Eso es cierto, por cierto, ¿qué crees que haga **Kuvira** en prisión?, me imagino que estará ahí de por vida.

-No lo sé, sus ideales eran buenos pero como todos los llevó al extremo. Se dejó envolver tanto en su sueño de no dejar que la gente sufriera lo mismo que ella que no le importó el daño colateral que causó. A veces pienso que varias personas tuvimos mucho que ver en ese asunto y es ahí donde le doy la razón a **Kuvira**; sí tan sólo no me hubiese tardado tanto en regresar y superar todos mis miedos habría llegado a tiempo para detener todo esto. Aunque también sé que esto trajo cosas bastante buenas después tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Me alegra que entendiera al final que le estaba haciendo mucho daño a la gente pero a su vez me da mucha pena que se quede en esa celda sola el resto de su vida.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, me imagino que tendrá demasiado en que pensar todo ese tiempo, bueno **Korra**; es momento de dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón, buenas noches **Asami**.

-Buenas noches **Korra**.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente en la _**Isla del Templo del Aire**_, _**Mako**_ ya estaba despierto, salió para tomar una bocanada de aire fresco y de paso ver los remanentes de la fiesta, casi todos estaban dormidos sólo _**Tenzin**_ estaba despierto, meditando:_

* * *

-¡Buenos días **Tenzin**!, ¿interrumpo?

-No para nada, ven siéntate te veo muy pensativo, dime ¿qué sucede?

-Ah… he pensado últimamente en mi vida, en lo que el destino tendrá planeado para mí, pero sobretodo no dejo de pensar en **Korra**.

-Tal vez me equivoque pero en estos 3 años he podido notar que aún la sigues amando, ¿no es verdad?

-No, estás en lo correcto, yo aún la amo y comienzo a creer que jamás dejaré de amarla, desde que rompimos la primera vez no he podido sacarla de mi mente, he tratado de verla como amiga pero muchas veces me resulta imposible. Sigo sin poder comprender porque no me di el tiempo para ir a la **Tribu Agua del Sur** y visitarla, porque simplemente me conformé con enviarle cartas, esas cartas que en ningún momento me contestó. Esa es otra cosa, no entiendo porque sólo le contestó a **Asami**, sé perfectamente que son amigas muy cercanas pero aun así **Bolin** y yo somos sus amigos también, no entiendo porque nunca nos contestó.

-¿Sabes?, la última vez que la vi antes de que ella volviera aquí se veía pérdida, como si le faltara algo. Conociéndola puedo decir que no quería que ustedes la vieran así, tan fuera de ella y tal vez no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía y por eso sólo le escribió a **Asami** pero…

-¿Pero qué, **Tenzin**?

-Un día antes de que **Korra** regresara a **Ciudad República**, **Asami** estaba viendo al horizonte en este mismo lugar, estaba muy pensativa pero su mirada denotaba mucha emoción. Cuando ella notó mi presencia habló conmigo y traía la carta de **Korra** en las manos. Ella me dijo lo siguiente:

* * *

"_-¿Sabes _**Tenzin**_?, no puedo esperar a que ella llegue, me ilusiona verla una vez más después de todos estos años, aunque a veces me arrepiento de no haber ido a verla, me agradó que me haya escrito esta carta. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?_

_ -Por supuesto _**Asami**_, ¿qué sucede?_

_ -Bueno pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie a menos que sea sumamente inevitable o urgente._

_ -De acuerdo, lo prometo._

_ -Está bien, aquí voy. No me lo tomes a mal, he pensado sobre esto mucho tiempo y creo que es real lo que siento. Me he dado cuenta que desde el principio no veía a _**Korra**_ sólo como amiga, siempre hubo algo más, algo que siempre me llamó la atención de ella, su forma de ser, sus ideales, o tal vez su sentido del humor. Lo que haya sido hizo que algo cambiara dentro de mí, sé que estaba con _**Mako**_ en ese entonces pero cuando estábamos junto a ella quería pasar más tiempo a solas con _**Korra**_, para conocernos un poco mejor. Aunque lo hicimos después de todo lo que pasó con _**Mako**_, desde el principio quise hacerlo, creo que en ese momento pensaba que era sólo por amistad pero ahora veo algo más, _**Tenzin**_._

_ -¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?_

_ -Creo que en verdad me gusta _**Korra**_._

_ -¿Estás segura de eso?_

_ -Sí, estoy tan segura de eso como de que está atardeciendo, estoy tan segura que podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, además, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que recibí su carta y realmente quisiera estar con ella sino el resto de mi vida, gran parte de ella. Sé que tal vez no funcione pero quisiera tratar de tener una relación formal con ella. ¿Crees que _**Korra**_ tenga un sentimiento similar?_

_ -Bueno si estás completamente segura de eso, deberías intentarlo, no veo porque no lo hagas, quiero decir, sí _**Pema**_ no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo podría estar casado con _**Lin**_. En cuanto a lo otro, creo que ella es la que debería responderte esa pregunta, tal vez cuando todo esto del _**Imperio Tierra **_y _**Kuvira**_ termine puedan hablar sobre eso ya sea aquí o en el _**Mundo Espiritual**_. Por lo pronto será oportuno ir a cenar, _**Pema**_ ya tiene todo listo._

_ -Sí _**Tenzin**_, gracias por escucharme y por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto a menos de que lo consideres necesario_

_ -Por eso no tengas cuidado, soy muy bueno guardando secretos"._

* * *

-Entonces, ¿me estás tratando de decir que una de las razones por las cuales **Korra** jamás nos contestó fue porque también siente algo más por **Asami**? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que se fueron al **Mundo Espiritual **sin avisarle a nadie?

-Es lo más probable que por eso se hayan ido, pero nunca creí que lo harían tan pronto.

-Creo que ahora estoy realmente perdido, no sé si pueda recuperarla otra vez.

-Sólo dale tiempo a **Korra**, sí realmente siente algo por más por ella, con el tiempo lo sabremos, espera a que regresen del **Mundo Espiritual **y lo averiguarás, por lo pronto tienes que ser paciente, además tanto ella como **Asami** sentían algo por ti, así puede que tengas esperanza, ustedes se juraron amor eterno, ¿no?.

-Tienes razón **Tenzin**, muchas gracias, eres muy bueno escuchando y dando consejos, por lo pronto iré a buscar a **Bolin **y **Opal**, no sé dónde están. Ah y **Tenzin** por favor dile a **Jinora** que ya no contacte a **Korra**, por ahora creo que ya no es necesario.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el desayuno.


	2. Me Gustas Asami

_En ese preciso instante pero en el _**Mundo Espiritual Korra **_y _**Asami**_ ya estaban vagando por todos lados, tuvieron que buscar a un _**Espíritu**_ para que las guiara obviamente. Ellas ya habían viajado por muchos lugares en muy poco tiempo hasta que llegaron a la _**Arboleda De Xai Bau **_y se dispusieron a descansar un rato._

* * *

-¡Es increíble!, jamás había pensado que el **Mundo Espiritual **fuera tan grande y extenso, pero a veces siento que vamos algo rápido.

-Suele suceder eso, no sé cómo funciona ni cómo poder controlarlo, no he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, ¿quieres conocer el **Árbol del Tiempo**?

-Eso sería increíble, pero por lo pronto prefiero estar aquí, es un lugar muy agradable, ¿cómo se llama este lugar?

-Bueno pues, está es la famosa **Arboleda de Xai Bau** , aquí **Zaheer** venía a meditar hace mucho tiempo, honestamente no sé si aún lo haga.

-¿Y no crees que **Zaheer** venga?, ¿no temes que te haga daño una vez más?

-No, ya no le temo. Él mismo fue el que me ayudó a entrar aquí hace unas semanas atrás ¿recuerdas? Sí no fuera malvado habría sido un grandioso **Guía Espiritual** para mí.

-Eso si es interesante, oye, ¿tú crees que el **Espíritu Interior **de las personas llegue aquí cuando fallecen?

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que **Iroh** entró aquí meditando y así fue como dejó su cuerpo atrás, pero realmente no estoy segura si cuando alguien fallece por otras causas vayan a parar aquí.

-¿Quieres ver a **Hirosh**i no es así?

-No, quiero ver a alguien más, a mi madre.

-Ah, ya veo, pues podríamos ir a ver a **Iroh** para preguntarle, digo si quieres.

-Sí pero no por ahora. Oye **Korra**, podría hacerte una pregunta, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que se me hizo un poco raro que no quisieras que los demás vinieran, es decir, casi siempre estamos los 4 juntos, por eso.

-Sí **Asami**, te lo repito estoy bien, es sólo que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, e-eso es todo–.

* * *

_De repente _**Asami**_ vio que _**Korra**_ se sonrojaba un poco al decir esa última oración. Ella no podía creerlo, y pocos segundos después su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, estaba tan entusiasmada por su reacción pero no sabía cómo tocar el tema que había querido hablar con ella desde que regresó a la _**Isla**_, pero tenía que ser precavida con sus preguntas:_

* * *

-¿Y aún sientes algo por **Mako**?

* * *

_La pregunta de _**Asami**_ fue algo que _**Korra**_ no esperaba, era algo que muy difícilmente iba a salir de su boca. _**Korra**_ sabía perfectamente que seguía amando a _**Mako**_ pero también que lo suyo posiblemente no funcionaría jamás. Ella estaba triste por esa misma situación y confundida a la vez, porque al igual que _**Asami**_, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía una conexión muy diferente con ella. No era como la conexión "__**amorosa**__" que sentía con _**Mako**_, ni una conexión dulce y tierna como la que sentía con _**Bolin**_, era algo nuevo y completamente desconocido en cierta forma._

* * *

-Debo confesar que si siento algo por **Mako**, el aún es importante en mi vida, pero a veces creo que lo nuestro se convirtió en una simple promesa de amor eterno. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos uno por el otro y puedo decir sin equivocarme que cada vez que me ve a los ojos lo siente, aún me ama y yo lo amo también pero sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona. Es un poco frustrante ¿sabes?, es frustrante tener lo que más deseas enfrente de ti y no poder hacer nada por miedo a volver a fracasar.

-Yo también debo confesar que así me sentí unas semanas después de romper con él, pero insisto, me sorprende que no hayas querido que ni él y **Bolin** vinieran con nosotras.

-Porque me siento un poco incómoda, desde que rompí con él he sentido algo más por otra persona y eso me hace sentir un poco confundida. No sé si lo entiendas **Asami**, aunque yo espero que sí. ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, desde hace un tiempo he sentido algo muy distinto a lo que siento por **Mako** con otra persona, es una persona muy cercana a mí y realmente no quisiera arruinar esa amistad si esa persona no siente lo mismo. No sé exactamente que es en realidad y sobretodo dudo mucho que llegue a durar, quisiera decírselo pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

-Pues, ¿por qué no sé lo dices?, estoy segura que de una forma u otra lo entenderá, no le veo ningún inconveniente y algo me dice que esa persona siente lo mismo por ti.

-¿Estás completamente segura que debería decírselo?

-Sí.

-¿Y no crees que lo tome a mal?, ¿no sé si sienta lo mismo por mí?

-Pues díselo, jamás sabrás lo que siente por ti si no se lo dices, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Tienes razón!

* * *

_Después de terminar la oración _**Korra**_ se levantó de un salto e hizo que _**Asami** _se levantara de igual manera._

* * *

-**Korra**, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Sigo tu consejo. Mira no sé realmente lo que sea y no me lo tomes a mal, pero desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo nuevo y extraño, algo hacía ti, tengo perfectamente claro que ya no es sólo amistad, sino que algo más. Me atrevería a decir que: Me gustas **Asami**, y te lo repito, ya no sólo como amiga. Te pido una disculpa de antemano por…

* * *

_Ella no pudo terminar la oración porque _**Asami **_se abalanzó hacía ella en un impulso y descargo total de felicidad, en medio de la euforia y sin que ambas se dieran cuenta _**Asami**_ besó a _**Korra**_ en los labios. _**Korra**_ no se resistió en ningún momento, al contrario le regresó el beso y sólo se dejó llevar, le permitió a _**Asami**_ continuar hasta que las dos terminaron en el suelo ella encima de _**Korra**_._

_ Después de un rato ambas se separaron y permanecieron calladas por un tiempo muy corto._

* * *

-Sé que fue un poco premeditado e impulsivo pero ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que demostrártelo de alguna manera. **Korra** debo decir que después de un tiempo comencé a sentir algo más por ti, no lo entendí al principio creo que lo confundía con amistad pero esos 3 años separadas me hicieron comprender y asimilar este sentimiento profundo. Algo muy dentro de mí siempre me dijo que no será eterno, que por una u otra razón no podríamos estar juntas mucho tiempo pero me gustaría averiguar cuanto tiempo será ese, ¿tú no estás de acuerdo **Korra**?

-Discúlpame, aún no he reaccionado totalmente, no pensé que hicieras eso, no me lo tomes a mal, si me gustó que lo hicieras y mucho. Pienso de la misma manera que tú, no creo realmente que lo nuestro duré mucho tiempo y es verdad que depende de nosotras el determinar cuánto tiempo será ese, es sólo que todo esto es tan nuevo para mí y me imagino que también para ti.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?; ¿vamos al **Árbol del Tiempo**? O ¿a dónde te dije ayer?

-A donde quieras ir **Korra**, siempre y cuando esté contigo todo está bien.

* * *

**Korra**_ dejó salir una leve risita, se sonrojó y tomo a _**Asami**_ de su mano, ambas se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al gran _**Árbol del Tiempo**

* * *

-¡Aquí estamos!, este es el **Árbol del Tiempo**

-¿En serio aquí estaba encerrado **Vaatu**?

-Sí, aquí estuvo por **10,000 años**. La primera vez que entré en él se proyectaron todos mis recuerdos pero hace 6 meses no vi nada porque mi conexión con **Raava **se había roto y desde ese entonces no lo he intentado.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas ahora?

-No creo que sea necesario, mejor inténtalo tú, tal vez si te concentras tus recuerdos aparezcan.

-No lo sé no estoy segura de eso.

-¡Vamos!, deberías intentar

¡Oigan, miren todos! ¡El **Avatar** volvió! –gritaba a lo lejos ese pequeño **Espíritu** que llevó a **Korra **al **Pantano**

-Genial, esos **Espíritus** otra vez

-¿No te agradan?

-Sí pero son un poco molestos.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber porque me abandonaste en el **Pantano**? –Le preguntaba **Korra** a ese pequeño **Espíritu**.

-Porque tenías que encontrar tú sola el camino.

-Bueno, creo que eso tiene sentido, **Asami **¿por qué no te adelantas?

* * *

**Asami**_ se adelantó y comenzó a subir por el gigantesco _**Árbol**_, mientras tanto _**Korra**_ le pedía a los _**Espíritus **_un poco de privacidad durante el tiempo que estuviesen ahí. Una vez que ellos se fueron _**Korra**_ se dirigió hacia donde estaba _**Asami**_, la encontró sentada tratando que ver sus recuerdos._

* * *

-¿Y bien?

-No puedo **Korra**.

-Es porque no intentas lo suficiente, trata de sentarte más recta y ponte en la posición del **Loto**, déjame ayudarte.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, intentaré hacerlo yo. –replicaba **Asami **mientras se sonrojaba y le empezaba a temblar la voz por tener a **Korra** tan cerca.

-Déjame ayudarte.

* * *

_Cada vez que _**Korra **_tocaba a _**Asami**_, esta sentía algo raro, una sensación que en su momento llegó a sentir de forma sutil cuando estaba con _**Mako**_. _**Korra**_ comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y creyó que era hora de regresarle a _**Asami**_ ese magnífico beso que le había dado unas horas antes._

* * *

-Cierra los ojos –le susurraba **Korra** a **Asami**

-Está bien.

* * *

_Cuando _**Asami**_ cerró los ojos _**Korra**_ recogió su cabello y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente lo que le daba un ligero aire de placer a _**Asami**_. Cuando _**Korra**_ terminó miró fijamente a _**Asami **_quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados y de manera delicada tomó su rostro sintiendo el cutis tan bien cuidado de aquella chica que había conocido hace casi 4 años, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le regresó el beso que le dio unas horas antes. Ninguna sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que lo que sentían una a la otra pero ese era el momento perfecto para averiguar un poco más lo que estaba pasando._

* * *

-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, pero hagámoslo.

* * *

**Korra**_ continuo besándola cada vez con más desdén, bajando lentamente por su cuello, descendiendo cada vez más por el cuerpo de _**Asami**_. Ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con _**Korra**_. Era tanta la excitación entre ambas que ya no pudieron más, sabían que era inevitable, fue tanto el deseo de tenerse una a la otra que poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión contenida tanto tiempo. _**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_ se volvieron una sola persona y permitieron que su instinto las guiara durante todo su pequeño trayecto por esa nueva aventura._

* * *

-**Asami**, ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntaba **Korra** con una voz demasiado agotada.

-Aparte de cansada, bien, a decir verdad estoy mejor que nunca pero aún sigo sin creer que lo hayamos hecho aquí en el **Árbol del Tiempo**. Me sorprende que no se haya activado ningún recuerdo y me extraña que ningún **Espíritu** apareciera por aquí todo este tiempo y algo que me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver en eso **Korra**, ¿no es así? –preguntaba **Asami** mientras las dos permanecían acostadas en el suelo y ella abrazada de **Korra**.

-De acuerdo me atrapaste. Les pedí que se fueran por rato y que regresaran cuando dejaran de percibir la presencia de **Raava** cerca de ellos. Pero no pensé realmente que fuéramos a hacerlo, estoy algo sorprendida.

-Yo también lo estoy, me agradó que empezaras con esto porque insisto fue algo maravilloso y aunque a decir verdad es algo nuevo para las dos.

-Oye creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿Qué te parece si dormimos aquí y mañana continuamos?

-Me parece bien, es más creo que por hoy no me quedan ánimos ni fuerzas para caminar.

-Bien, pues será mejor que descansemos.

-Sí.

_De regreso en el _**Mundo Físico**_…_

-¡**Opal**! ¡**Bolin**! ¿En dónde están?

-¡**Mako**!, vaya tú si sabes cómo asustar a alguien –gritaba **Bolin** mientras él y **Opal** salían de un arbusto muy alejado del **Templo**.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese arbusto?, no espera mejor no me digas, los he estado buscando desde la mañana ¿**Opal** que eso que tienes en la mano?

-Es una botella, mamá se la dio a **Varrick** como parte de su regalo de bodas.

-Déjame ver eso...**Opal** esto es ¡**Jugo de Cactus**!

-Creo que esa es la razón por la que no recuerdo nada, me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿a ti no **Opal**?

-Sí y mucho creo que no debimos tomarlo sin saber que era primero pero dime **Mako** ya hablaste con **Korra**.

-No, hablé con **Tenzin** en la mañana y me ayudó a tomar una decisión, creo que hablaré con ella hasta que regrese del **Mundo Espiritual**.

-¿**Jinora** no pudo contactarla?

-Ni siquiera lo hizo, le pedí a **Tenzin** que le dijera que no lo hiciera ya no era necesario.

-¿Estás bien **Mako**?, te ves un poco abatido.

-Sí estoy bien, en fin creo que daré un paseo por la **Isla**. ¡Ah! Y por cierto **Opal**, **Su** te está buscando y será mejor que vayas rápido.

-¡Grandioso!, ¡vámonos **Bolin**! –Gritaba **Opal** mientras salía disparada rumbo al **Templo**

-¡Espérame **Opal**!, ¡no soy **Maestro Aire **y no puedo correr tan rápido como tú!, ¿lo olvidas?

-¡Cállate y corre!

-Me encantaría estar como ellos en este momento –pensaba **Mako** en voz alta mientras iba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

_Todo el día _**Mako**_ pensó en lo que _**Tenzin**_ le había dicho en la mañana, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que significaba, él no entendía la situación; el hecho de saber que a _**Asami**_ le guste _**Korra**_ no es algo que le desagrade de ella, sino algo realmente nuevo, se había dado cuenta que tenía más competencia para reconquistar el corazón de la persona que más ama en este mundo. _**Mako**_ se sentó en una pequeña saliente de roca y miró hacia el mar tratando de no dejar salir ni una lágrima pero él estaba triste y desesperado por no saber lo que su eterna enamorada hacía en ese lugar tan distante y apartado de él._

* * *

-¡Maldita sea **Korra**! ¡Vuelve que te necesito! ¡Cómo me encantaría que estuvieras aquí para decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto me duele que no estés!

-¡**Korra**! ¡Te Amo!

* * *

_El _**Maestro Fuego **_estaba tan desesperado y fuera de sí que comenzó a gritarle al viento esperando una respuesta, al ver que nunca le contestarían se se levantó mirando al cielo, estaba empezando a tocar fondo cada vez que pensaba en ella, era tanto su temor que por poco y por primera vez en años desde la muerte de sus padres sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Poco le faltó para hacerlo pero un ruido lo detuvo:_

* * *

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Responda! –gritaba **Mako** con una llamarada lista para atacar.

-Tranquilo **Mako** soy sólo yo.

-¿**Wu**? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Intentaba cantarle a un **Bisonte Volador **pero los **Lémures** me persiguieron e hicieron que callera aquí. ¿Qué sucede **Mako**? Sabes que puedes decirme.

-No tengo nada en serio

-Te escuché gritar hace un momento y realmente dudo que no sea nada.

-De acuerdo, siéntate. Ya he hablado con **Tenzin** y **Bolin** sobre esto. Estoy enojado y desesperado, necesito hablar con **Korra**, tengo que decirle que la amo y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo ni la olvidaré, siento que cada minuto que pasa en el **Mundo Espiritual **la pierdo cada vez más, no sé cuándo volverá y eso me tiene realmente enfermo, quiero decir, sólo ha pasado un día y estoy sintiendo que todo mi universo se derrumba con el paso de las horas.

-Necesito que te relajes **Mako**, me contaste en el pasado como fue que ustedes se conocieron y su relación sentimental. Me sigue sorprendiendo que después de su ruptura se dirigieran la palabra, eso es una muestra clara de que ustedes maduraron y aceptaron una triste situación. Ninguno de los dos ha salido con nadie desde hace casi 4 años y eso sólo prueba que ambos están esperando a que alguno dé el primer paso y que se den esa anhelada segunda oportunidad. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua **Mako**, ella volverá tarde o temprano, tiene que hacerlo y pues mientras eso sucede puedes descargar todos esos sentimientos canalizándolos en algo más; puedes escribirle un poema por ejemplo, algo que salga de tu corazón.

-No lo sé, no soy un chico tan apegado a sus sentimientos.

-Sé que tuviste un pasado muy difícil pero eso no es excusa para guardar tus emociones más profundas. Entiendo que no sé lo que es perder a tus padres y mucho menos ver como los asesinan frente a ti pero ser una persona fría no te ayuda en lo más mínimo. No te pido que te subas a un tren emocional, sólo se tú mismo, el verdadero tú.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Claro que sí!, si haces eso te relajarás poco a poco créeme.

-Está bien creo que lo haré.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ese poema, espera ¿y si escribimos una canción y yo la interpreto?

-El poema está bien por el momento.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

_**P.D.: Denme chance este es mi primer Lime XD**_

_**pronto subiré lo demás**_


	3. ¿Encontraré el amor en mi futuro?

**6 Meses Después…**

_Después de lo ocurrido con el _**Ejército de Kuvira**_, el Presidente _**Raiko**_ anunció la ampliación de la _**Ciudad**_ para dejar libre el espacio del nuevo _**Portal Espiritual**_._

_ Como parte del _**Proyecto de Restructuración de Ciudad República **_todo el _**Departamento de Policía **_contribuyó en las labores de construcción y en la reubicación temporal de los habitantes de la _**Ciudad**_. _**Los Maestros Aire **_dejaron que los demás se hicieran cargo y continuaron con su entrenamiento acompañado de un ligero descanso después de 3 años de arduo trabajo en el _**Reino Tierra**_. _**Bolin**_ pasó más tiempo con su abuela _**Yin**_ y toda su familia, mientras que _**Wu**_ sigue pensando en su carrera como cantante._

**Korra **_y _**Asami**_ continuaron vagando por el _**Mundo Espiritual**_, conociendo grandes partes del mismo. En uno de sus viajes se toparon con _**Koh**_: El roba rostros pero el gran _**Espíritu**_ no se percató de su presencia. Algunas noches se disponían a hacerlo suyo guiadas por su instinto y la pasión. En todos estos meses conocieron a más _**Espíritus de Luz **_y sitios interesantes que nadie que hubiese entrado a ese lugar vio o pisó. _**Korra**_ llevo a _**Asami**_ al lugar que le había prometido desde el inicio de sus vacaciones; la Montaña _**Hai-Riyo **_para encontrar a ese _**Espíritu Ave Dragón **_y de paso visitar al viejo _**Tío Iroh**_._

_ ¿Y qué hay de nuestro chico enamorado?, Pues _**Mako**_ consiguió tranquilizarse y dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran con la corriente, fue liberándolos poco a poco escribiendo unos cuantos textos que nadie leería jamás pero su obra cumbre fue un pequeño poema que salió desde lo más profundo de su gran corazón, un poema dedicado a _**Korra**_ que solamente recitaría enfrente de ella en cuanto la tuviese frente a él._

_ Mientras tanto en el _**Palacio Real de la Nación del Fuego**_…_

* * *

-Madre por favor quiero que hagamos esto los 3 juntos.

-Ya te dije que no **Iroh**, no puedo dejar solo el **Trono del Señor del Fuego**.

-Es la primera vez que tengo unas vacaciones en mucho tiempo y quiero conocerlo, por favor, siempre he tenido ese sueño y quiero que vayamos tú, el abuelo y yo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué pelean? Se escuchan en todo el **Palacio** –Preguntaba el **Señor Zuko**.

-No es nada papá, **Iroh** quiere que los 3 vayamos al **Mundo Espiritual**.

-¿Eso es verdad **Iroh**?

-Sí, quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

-Bueno, debo decir que mi nieto volvió a tener esa vieja mirada que tenía cuando era niño, ¿no lo crees **Izumi**?

-¿De qué mirada estás hablando papá?

-Hablo de la mirada de ilusión y sorpresa que tenía cuando jugaba con los **Pato Tortuga**, la mirada que tenía cuando le enseñaba a jugar **Pai Sho**. **Izumi** tu hijo creció muy rápido, ya es todo un adulto y en unos cuantos años en el futuro se convertirá en el nuevo **Señor del Fuego**. Permítele vivir esta experiencia contigo.

-Papá lo siento, no puedo dejar el **Trono** ahora, pero vayan ustedes dos y busquen al **Tío Iroh**.

-Así que es eso, ¿quieres conocer al **Tío Iroh**?

-Sí, tú y mamá decían que me visitaba todas las noches y quiero comprobar si es cierto.

-Sólo hay una persona que ha hablado con él en estos últimos años y probablemente sepa dónde buscarlo, pero ella ya está en el **Mundo Espiritual**.

-¿Quién? ¿**Korra**?

-Así es. Pero tal vez la encontremos adentro no lo sé, me encantaría ir contigo pequeño **Iroh**.

-Gracias abuelo **Zuko**.

-De nada hijo. **Izumi**, ¿qué es eso tan importante que harás que no te permitirá abandonar el **Trono**?

-Tengo que ayudar con la reconstrucción de **Ciudad República**, todos los **Líderes Mundiales** acordamos eso por haber permitido que **Kuvira** tomara el control de todo en primer lugar, además quiero que ustedes hagan esto juntos papá.

-Ya veo, créeme que me encantaría verlo una vez más, lo he extrañado demasiado todo este tiempo. Creo que nos llevaremos a **Druk** para ir más rápido y no perdernos tan fácilmente.

-**Iroh**, nos iremos en dos días, ten preparado todo lo que necesites.

-Sí abuelo, muchas gracias, bueno pues me retiro por ahora a mi habitación creo que nos veremos en un rato más para la cena ¿no es así madre?

-Así es hijo mío, nos veremos en unas horas más, ¿por qué no vas a ver a tus amigos en vez de quedarte en el **Palacio**? Estoy segura que están ansiosos por verte otra vez.

-Tienes razón, creo que iré a verlos, ¿no sabes si aún viven donde siempre?

-Perdón que los interrumpa, al parecer ya no viven donde antes pero siguen viviendo en la **Capital**, los he visto en el **Restaurante de Chang **a estas horas.

-Gracias abuelo pues creo que iré a quitarme el uniforme y daré un vistazo, nos vemos luego.

* * *

_El apuesto _**General**_ salió del _**Palacio**_ sin su elegante uniforme para dar un paseo por la majestuosa _**Ciudad Capital**_; lugar en el que compartió gran parte de su niñez con sus amigos. Al llegar al lugar que le dijo su abuelo sintió una gran emoción al verlos después de tantos años._

* * *

-¡**Iroh**!, ¿en verdad eres tú?

-Sí soy yo **Lao**, es un gusto volver a verlos, no puedo creer que los 2 estén aquí.

-Siempre estamos aquí, bueno en las tardes. El otro día vimos a tu abuelo pasar por aquí, pero siéntate y dinos ¿qué **Maestro Aire** hizo volar a nuestro viejo amigo hasta aquí?

-Ninguno por el momento –contesta entre risas– **Raiko** me dio unas pequeñas vacaciones después de la derrota de **Kuvira** y decidí volver a casa aunque será solo por un tiempo.

-Ah ya veo, pues me alegra que el torpe de **Raiko** te haya dejado libre por un tiempo. –contestaba **Lao** con un aire de sarcasmo.

-A mí también me extrañó que nos diera tanta libertad, creo que por fin se relajó.

-Contéstame algo **Iroh** –decía **Tong**– ¿por qué te uniste a las **Fuerzas Unidas** en vez de ser **General** de tu madre?

-Pues no lo sé muy bien, creí que haría algo más grande e importante ayudando a la **República Unida **que a la **Nación del Fuego **en donde se ha respirado un ambiente de **Paz** y **Armonía** desde el fin de la **Guerra de los Cien Años**, además el "**Tío Bumi**" fue el que me convenció al final de hacerlo.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-Sí así es pero díganme, ¿qué han hecho ustedes en todos estos años que no nos hemos visto?

-Pues yo no he hecho mucho –contestaba **Tong** amablemente– trabajo con papá un rato en su gran armería ¿la recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarla si siempre jugábamos los 3 ahí a ser soldados –respondía **Iroh**.

-Yo no he hecho gran cosa, sólo estar con mi prometida y hace unas semanas comenzamos con los preparativos de la boda.

-Eso es grandioso, ¿cuándo es la boda?

-En unos 4 meses, pero muy pronto recibirás la invitación.

-Muchas gracias **Lao**, será para mí un honor asistir a la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-A propósito **Iroh**, ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida últimamente?, digo, sé que lo que tenías con **Meng** no funcionó pero eso fue mucho antes de que te enlistarás.

-No, no he tenido una relación formal con nadie desde entonces y puedo decir sin equivocarme que no volvería con **Meng**, en principio porque mi madre me dijo que se casó hace 3 años. Pero si hay alguien a quién no he tenido el gusto de tratar después de la **Revolución Anti-Control** de **Amon**.

-¿El **Avatar Korra**?

-No, alguien más, a su amiga la hija de **Hiroshi Sato **dueña de **Industrias Futuro**.

-¿**Asami Sato**?, ¿en serio? Pues es muy bella pero creo que es un poco joven para ti Iroh.

-Lo sé creo que tiene 22, pero mi abuelo me contó una vez que un viejo muy sabio le dijo que para el amor no había edad, quiero conocerla más y ver si puedo tener un relación con ella, desde que la conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en la señorita **Sato**, cada que veo un atardecer pienso en ella, sé que suena loco pero así es y es algo que no sentía con **Meng**.

-Creo que te entiendo, pero dime ¿qué es lo que estás esperando **Iroh**? ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

-No te preocupes **Tong**, estoy seguro que muy pronto la veré, iré con el abuelo **Zuko** al **Mundo Espiritual **en dos días y me informaron que tanto ella como el **Avatar Korra **ya están allá. Además que iré a conocer a un antepasado mío que está ahí dentro.

-Eso es increíble, pues ojalá que todo te resulte bien y puedas conquistar a esa elegante señorita, dudo que te cueste mucho trabajo, quiero decir, siempre has tenido un encanto especial con las mujeres.

-Sí, tienes razón pero haré lo posible para conquistarla, bien ¿por qué no pedimos algo de beber? ¡Yo invito!

-Está bien pidamos algo, ¿oye no quieres acompañarnos a cenar en un rato más?

-No, lo siento pero quedé con mi madre y mi abuelo de cenar con ellos está noche.

-Lastima bueno pues mañana sí lo harás ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto **Lao** todo sea por verlos otra vez.

* * *

_La noche siguiente en el _**Palacio Real**_…_

* * *

-Será mejor que descanses **Iroh** mañana partiremos temprano.

-Abuelo ¿en serio llevarás a **Druk** al **Mundo Espiritual**?

-Sí ¿por qué? ¿Aún le temes a **Druk**?

-No en lo absoluto es solo que se me hizo un poco extraño pero está bien mañana temprano nos iremos.

-Creo que voy a ver a mi madre antes de dormir, quiero platicar un rato con ella.

-Bueno por mi parte me iré a dormir estoy sumamente cansado, buenas noches **Iroh**, nos vemos en la mañana.

-Buenas noches abuelo **Zuko**.

**Iroh**_ se dirigió a la _**Cámara del Señor del Fuego**_ para conversar con su madre sobre la señorita _**Sato**_._

-Madre, disculpa que entrara sin anunciarme pero deseo platicar contigo.

-**Iroh** por favor, sabes que no debes anunciarte, pero dime hijo mío ¿de qué es lo que quieres platicar conmigo?

-No es gran cosa, es sólo que desde hace 3 años me he puesto a pensar en algunas cosas que no he hecho en mi vida. El ir con ustedes al **Mundo Espiritual** a ver al **Tío Iroh **era una de ellas pero hay una mucho más importante en mi vida.

-¿Y qué es?

-El amor.

-¿Te afectó el oír que **Meng** se casó hace 3 años verdad?

-En parte fue eso pero lo he pensado desde que conocí al **Avatar Korra **y a sus amigos.

-¿Sientes algo por **Korra**? –preguntaba **Izumi** demasiado sorprendida.

-No, no por **Korra** por su amiga, la señorita **Asami Sato**.

-¿Alguna otra razón por la cual estés pensando en esto?

-Madre ya tengo 40 años y sigo solo, muy pronto seré el **Señor del Fuego **y tendré más obligaciones que no me permitirán concentrarme en el amor en un futuro. Además algo muy dentro de mí me dice que debo hacerlo ahora o si no perderé la oportunidad de conquistar a **Asami**.

-Está bien pequeño Iroh –responde sonriendo– me alegra ver que por fin tomes las riendas de tu vida personal y sí tu deseas estar con esa chica no veo porque no lo hagas te mereces el ser feliz, debo decirte que te apoyaré en lo que decidas hijo mío. Por lo pronto ve a descansar que tú y tu abuelo se irán muy temprano.

-Muchas gracias mamá sé que siempre podré contar contigo –contesta **Iroh** abrazando a **Izumi**–.

* * *

_La mañana siguiente _**Iroh**_ y _**Zuko**_ se fueron rumbo a _**Ciudad República **_sobre _**Druk**_, por aire hacen medio día así que pronto atravesarán el _**Portal Espiritual**_._


	4. Me gustas, mas NO te amo

_Pero, ¿qué era lo que pasaba en el _**Mundo Espiritual **_con _**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_?..._

* * *

-**Korra**… ¿qué son estás cosas azules que me están babeando por completo?

-No estoy muy segura pero creo que son una especie de **Perros Espirituales**, simplemente te están mostrando su cariño **Asami**.

-Pues hay una sola persona que quisiera que demostrara su cariño de la misma manera.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que te lama todo el cuerpo **Asami**? –preguntaba **Korra** acercándose lentamente a **Asami**?

-Pues eso lo decides tú –besando a **Korra** en los labios

_De pronto llegó alguien que hizo que ambas reaccionaran muy abruptamente, era el _**Ave Dragón **_que acaba de llegar a su nido._

-Mira ese es el **Ave Dragón Asami**, ven vamos a ver su nido.

-¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta allá arriba?

-¡De esta manera! –gritaba **Korra** mientras montaba uno de esos **Espíritus Perro**.

-¡Hey espérame! –**Asami** también montó a uno y se fue hacía el nido de esa poderosa **Ave**.

-Hola **Ave Dragón**, ¿me recuerdas? Soy el **Avatar**.

-Creo que te entiende.

-A veces creo que si lo hace, ¿quieres volar un rato conmigo?

-Sí ya sabes la respuesta, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? –Contesta entre pequeñas risitas y sube lentamente–.

-Sujétate fuerte de mí –decía **Korra** con una voz dulce.

* * *

_Junto al _**Ave Dragón **_dieron una gran vuelta por el _**Mundo Espiritual **_para ver a lo lejos los lugares que aún les faltaban por conocer. _**Asami **_siempre aferrada a _**Korra**_ no por el miedo a soltarse sino por la calidez que ella generaba. En esos momentos y después de experimentar sensaciones nuevas e inimaginables estos 6 meses de su relación con _**Korra**_ una duda empezó a inundar sus pensamientos, aunque era algo que sabía desde el principio, el miedo la invadió solo de pensar en eso y cada que lo hacía abrazaba a _**Korra**_ con más fuerza._

_¿Cuánto tiempo duraría este sueño? Esa era la pregunta que la atormentaba, sabía que _**Korra**_ en el fondo seguía amando a _**Mako**_ pero no sabía si realmente _**Korra**_ era "suya" puesto que en ningún momento se han dicho "Te Amo". _**Asami**_ sabía que en algún momento tendría que dejarla ir pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto, nada estaba consumado todavía pero tenía mucho miedo._

* * *

-¡Mira **Asami**! ¡Ahí vive **Iroh**!

-¿Quieres ir a verlo?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

* * *

_Un vez que llegaron con él, bajaron del _**Ave Dragón **_y _**Korra**_ corrió entusiasmada a abrazar a ese viejo amigo que conoció hace tres años. Parecía como si _**Korra**_ volviera a ser una niña por obra y gracia del _**Mundo Espiritual**_, se encontró con los mismos _**Espíritus**_, era como si no hubiese cambiado absolutamente nada._

* * *

**Korra**_ le presentó a _**Asami**_ pero en su momento no fue como su pareja formal, ella tenía que preguntarle algo importante antes de regresar al _**Mundo Físico**_._

-**Iroh**, es para mí un placer presentarle a **Asami Sato**, es alguien muy especial en mi vida.

-Mucho gusto, **Korra** me ha contado mucho de usted –contestaba **Asami** haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, pero por favor siéntense y cuénteme lo que les ha pasado en estos años mientras les doy una taza de té.

-Pues realicé la remodelación del centro de **Ciudad República **y la **Estación** **Del Tren **en todo este tiempo para dejar intacta la **Selva Espiritual**. Lo hice para preservar el **Legado** que **Korra** dejó en ella al hacer que los **Espíritus **regresarán al **Mundo Físico**.

-¿En serio lo hiciste por mí? –Decía **Korra** mientras se sonrojaba sin querer–

-Sí y no es por presumir pero yo fui quien convenció a **Raiko** que hiciera tu estatua, creí que era lo de menos por haberte desterrado de la **Ciudad**.

-Muchas gracias **Asami**, nunca habría imaginado que hicieras todo eso sólo por mí, fue algo muy dulce.

-Así fue, y bien, ¿qué hiciste tú **Korra**?

-No quisiera decirlo pero lo haré. En resumidas cuentas estos 3 años estuve recuperándome del envenenamiento, fueron los 3 años más difíciles de toda mi vida. Sin darme cuenta había perdido mi rumbo y mi razón de ser, muchas veces quise mandar todo al diablo, quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza, no quería saber absolutamente de nadie y estar sola. Pero afortunadamente logré salir adelante, tal vez no lo hice sola pero me agradó recibir ayuda quien menos me lo esperaba.

-Es bueno saber todo eso, y es verdad que siempre recibirás ayuda de quien menos te lo esperas, así por más errores y faltas haya cometido esa persona en el pasado, puede ser el mejor aliado. **Korra** tu nunca vas a estar sola, todo el mundo está aquí para ayudarte, no lo olvides jamás.

-Gracias **Iroh**, tú fuiste uno de los que me ha enseñado eso y más.

* * *

_Transcurrieron las horas y ellas siguieron platicando sobre lo que han pasado juntas pero ninguna de las dos quiso tocar el tema de la relación, sin que se pusieran de acuerdo lo hicieron. _**Korra**_ creía que era extraño preguntarle en el primer momento de que lo viera, necesitaba el consejo de Iroh para formalizarlo en el _**Mundo Físico**_._

**Asami**_ tampoco quiso hablar de eso porque dudaba sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro y de alguna manera también necesitaba el consejo de Iroh para tranquilizarse, además de preguntarle sobre el paradero del _**Espíritu** _de su madre._

_Tras esa gran charla, _**Iroh**_ y _**Asami**_ disputaron una partida de _**Pai Sho**_, partida en la cual _**Asami**_ sorpresivamente resultó vencedora. Jugaron hasta que llegó la noche en el _**Mundo Espiritual **_pero como era de esperar y a pesar de ser una gran jugadora, _**Iroh**_ venció a _**Asami**_ más de una vez._

* * *

-Nunca nadie me había vencido así, usted es un gran jugador de **Pai Sho**.

-Son sólo años de práctica, verás el **Pai Sho **ha sido una de mis más grandes aficiones al igual que el té.

-¿Dónde está **Korra**? –Preguntaba **Asami** mientras movía la cabeza buscándola–.

-Creo que está con el **Ave Dragón **otra vez.

-¿Realmente adora a ese **Espíritu** verdad?

-Sí, ellos dos tuvieron que pasar una prueba para volver a la normalidad.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La primera vez que **Korra** entró al **Mundo Espiritual **estaba bastante asustada además que no le gustaba estar aquí, **Jinora** y ella se habían separado y no sabía qué hacer. El **Mundo Espiritual **tiene una manera muy eficaz de que aprendas algunas lecciones de la vida así que el **Espíritu De Korra **adquirió la apariencia de una niña de 5 años. Perdida, asustada y sola fue como conoció a una de las crías del **Ave Dragón **y fue cuando yo la encontré, la traje aquí e hice que se sintiera un poco más tranquila y en confianza. **Korra** tuvo que llevar a esa cría a la **Montaña Hai-Riyo **para que ambos regresaran a la normalidad. Y también por lo que sé ese **Espíritu **la salvó de **Unalaq**.

-Ahora veo porque lo adora tanto, de hecho se ve bastante feliz.

-En el **Mundo Espiritual**, tus emociones se vuelven tu realidad, ella denota demasiada felicidad y si te das cuenta todo el ambiente está bastante iluminado, eso es porque por fin ambos **Mundos** están en **Armonía** y porque ella irradia luz en su ser.

-Es verdad, me alegra verla tan feliz. Disculpe pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

-Adelante puedes hacerla.

-¿Usted sabe a dónde va a parar el **Espíritu** interior de una persona cuando esta fallece?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero lamentablemente no van a dar a parar aquí. Hace muchos años cuando aún era el más grande **General de la Nación del Fuego **perdí a mi hijo **Lu Ten **durante mi fallido intento por conquistar la gran ciudad de **Ba Sing Se**. Unos días después regresé a casa para rendirle los debidos honores que marcaba mi **Nación**, cuando puse un pie en el puerto me dijeron que mi padre había fallecido unos días antes y me había revocado mi derecho de nacimiento al **Trono**. Después del **Funeral de Lu Ten **decidí vagar por la **Nación del Fuego **y encontré a un viejo **Chamán** que dijo que podía ayudarme a ver a mi hijo por última vez, le pagué con **200 piezas de oro** y él comenzó con su trabajo. Pude entrar aquí gracias a su **Conexión Espiritual **pero el **Chamán** dijo que aún faltaba mucho para llegar al **lugar donde los muertos encuentran el descanso**. Volábamos a través del **Mundo Espiritual **ascendiendo cada vez más, en el momento en el que íbamos a cruzar la barrera del **Mundo Espiritual **que abría las demás dimensiones y daba la posibilidad de dominar la **energía cósmica del universo** los **Espíritus** me separaron del **Chamán** y se lo llevaron lejos, así fue como ellos me ayudaron a regresar a mi cuerpo pero el **Chamán** jamás despertó. Huí de su choza y me prometí no volver a intentar buscar a **Lu Ten**.

-Eso es increíble, pero ¿por qué los **Espíritus** no le permitieron avanzar?

-Cuando entré aquí y me encontré con los **Espíritus** les platiqué todo esto y sólo me contestaron que alcanzar el **lugar donde los muertos encuentran descanso** era imposible. Era bastante peligroso el atravesar esa enorme barrera y cruzar todas las dimensiones. _La _**energía cósmica del universo **_puede destruirte de solo tocarla si no estás preparado y ese _**Chamán**_ lo sabía por eso mis hermanos _**Espíritus**_ se lo llevaron a la _**Niebla de las Almas Perdidas**; me dijo un **Espíritu** muy anciano quién fue el primero en escucharme, pero dime jovencita, ¿por qué quieres ir al lugar donde los muertos encuentran el descanso?

-Por mi madre, bueno por mis padres. Mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo tenía 6 años por un **Maestro Fuego **y mi madre falleció hace unos 6 meses a manos de **Kuvira**.

-Lo siento mucho, siempre es muy triste oír ese tipo de cosas y sé perfectamente que no hay palabras suficientes para hacerte sentir mejor, pero te diré algo; en un futuro no muy lejano los vas a ver.

-Disculpe pero ¿por qué al saber todo eso no fue al **lugar donde los muertos encuentran descanso**?

-No quise, verás, mi hijo fue toda mi vida, pase muchos años de la misma pensando en la manera de encontrarlo otra vez, pero ahora creo que puedo pasar la eternidad sin él, además por no haber ido directamente cuando fallecí necesito un guía para cruzar las dimensiones, porque aunque no tengo un cuerpo físico mi **Espíritu** interior puede ser destruido.

-Ya veo, por favor, permítame llevarme ésta tetera para rellenarla, debo confesar que este es el mejor té que bebido en mi vida.

-El secreto de un buen té es el amor –**Asami** le sonríe a **Iroh** y entra a su casa para buscar el **té de Jazmín**–.

_Cuando _**Asami**_ entró _**Korra**_ la siguió y le pidió un momento a solas con _**Iroh**_, así que _**Asami**_ hizo todo lo posible por retrasarse con el té._

-**Iroh**, ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

-Sabes que sí **Korra**, siéntate.

-Pero no aquí, es algo un poco privado.

-Está bien, vayamos a la **Arboleda de Xai Bau**.

* * *

_En la _**Arboleda de Xai Bau**_…_

* * *

-¿Qué te preocupa **Korra**?

-Está bien, aquí voy. Bueno pues hace unos meses **Asami** y yo comenzamos una relación amorosa, y nos llevamos muy bien, hasta el momento no hemos tenido ningún problema como pareja, pero ya casi se nos termina nuestro recreo y necesitamos decidir algo pero estamos un poco confundidas.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-No sabemos cómo hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, no sabemos cuál será su reacción.

* * *

**Iroh**_ miró a la joven _**Avatar**_ por un rato, primero de cuerpo entero y luego fijamente a los ojos._

* * *

-**Korra** siéntate, cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

-De acuerdo.

-Concéntrate solo en el sonido de mi voz, necesito que me respondas unas preguntas y para eso debes ver en lo más profundo de tu corazón, ¿entendido?

-¡Entendido!

-**Korra**, ve en lo más profundo de tu corazón y dime: ¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por **Asami**?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso? –Replicaba **Korra** con mucho nerviosismo–.

-Después te explico por lo pronto simplemente contesta.

* * *

**Korra**_ vio en lo más profundo de su ser pero sus emociones estaban realmente entremezcladas, sabía que ya no era amistad pero tristemente para ella hasta ese momento tampoco parecía amor, ella estaba tan confundida que no pudo contestar con certeza._

* * *

-No sé, no lo sé **Iroh**. Estoy consciente de que ya no es amistad pero mis sentimientos están tan revueltos que no tengo idea de lo que siento por ella.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué?

-**Korra**, desde que ustedes llegaron me di cuenta de todo por más que trataron de ocultarlo. Te hice esa pregunta por una simple y sencilla razón; sí ustedes dos supieran sin equivocarse lo que sienten no se preocuparían por estar bajo el escrutinio de nadie. Sí ustedes se amaran de verdad ya estarían de vuelta en casa viviendo una hermosa relación en lugar de escapar al **Mundo Espiritual**.

-Dime, en estos últimos años antes de iniciar esta relación con **Asami** ¿hubo alguien más en tu vida?

-Sí, **Mako**.

-Bien ¿y qué fue lo que ocurrió con él?

-Salí con él 6 meses pero no funcionó, somos muy conflictivos.

-¿Y que sientes por **Mako**? ¿Lo amas?

-Tal vez.

-¿Por qué ese "tal vez"?

-No lo sé, quiero decir desde el momento que lo conocí me enamoré de él, le juré amor eterno cuando terminamos y él también lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos ha tocado el tema. **Iroh** no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siento por **Asami** pero entiendo que es algo completamente diferente a lo que siento por **Mako**.

-Concéntrate una vez más en mi pregunta por favor, ¿aún amas a **Mako**?

* * *

_Esa pregunta hizo dudar a _**Korra**_ demasiado, estaba comenzando a enojarse pero recordó que Iroh solo lo hacía para ayudarla, así que se enfocó en la pregunta y después de recordar todo lo que vivió con _**Mako**_ antes de su ruptura ya tenía una respuesta no sin antes hacerle una pregunta a _**Iroh**_._

* * *

-¿Cómo se puede confiar en una persona que se aprovechó de mi repentina amnesia para no decirme que habíamos terminado y volvió con **Asami**?

-¿Le juraste amor eterno no?

-Sí.

-¿Y le dijiste eso sabiendo lo que había hecho verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces volviste a confiar en él. **Korra** no me respondas si no quieres hacerlo, pero con estas últimas preguntas me hago una idea de lo siente tu corazón y creo que tú también ya sabes la respuesta.

-Gracias **Iroh** –contestaba **Korra** con lágrimas en los ojos–, por favor discúlpame pero tendrás que regresar solo, quiero dar un paseo con el A**ve Dragón**, necesito pensar algunas cosas.

-De nada **Korra** y lamento que no haya sido lo que esperabas, no te preocupes por mí llegaré en un santiamén a mi tienda de té.

_De regreso en el lugar del _**Tío Iroh**_…_

-¡Por fin regresó!, pero ¿dónde está **Korra**?

-Fue a dar una vuelta con el **Ave Dragón **una vez más.

-Que bien, me da gusto por ella, ¡ah!, por cierto ya no hay más té ni pastel.

-Descuida en unos minutos prepararé más.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del _**Mundo Espiritual**_, _**Korra**_ vagaba sin rumbo con su gran amigo sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que _**Iroh**_ le había hecho entender. Después de un rato _**Korra**_ volvió a recordar todo lo vivido en estos meses con _**Asami**_ y seguía sin poder creer que a pesar de todo eso no podía salir de su boca un _**Te Amo Asami**_._

* * *

-¿En verdad sigo amando a **Mako**? –Pensó– ¡esto es tan difícil!

-**Ave Dragón**, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?

* * *

_El _**Ave**_ solo emitió un sonido que jamás había emitido, era una especie de sollozo, él extrañamente sentía lo mismo que _**Korra**_ así que se detuvo e hizo que ella bajara de su cuello. El _**Espíritu**_ tocó al _**Avatar**_ para ayudarla a aclarar sus emociones._

* * *

-**Korra**, **Iroh** tiene razón en todo lo que dijo pero no te guíes solo en lo que él te diga, busca en tu corazón, es obvio ya que no la amas pero te sigue gustando, depende de ti seguir con esto o no, además ustedes dos sabían que no iba a ser para siempre. Ve y habla con **Asami** para erradicar todas tus dudas –decía el **Ave Dragón **en la mente de **Korra**–.

* * *

_Cuando el _**Espíritu**_ terminó de hablar él y _**Korra**_ escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos y vieron una ráfaga de fuego cruzar el cielo del _**Mundo Espiritual**_, ambos se dispusieron a investigar y emprendieron el vuelo rápidamente. Mientras tanto _**Asami**_ e _**Iroh**_ le servían té y pastel a los _**Espíritus**_ y la fiesta continúo todavía más._

* * *

-**Korra** ya se tardó mucho, ¿qué estará haciendo?

-No lo sé, tal vez necesita tiempo para pensar algunas cosas

-¡**Korra** ya le preguntó! –Pensaba **Asami**–. Bueno pues creo que hay que darle tiempo, pero ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.

-No te preocupes, estando con el **Ave Dragón **dudo que le pase algo malo, a decir verdad le suceden cosas malas cuando él la deja sola, pero si quieres entra a la tienda y descansa un poco, estoy seguro que llegará en unas horas más.

-Está bien, muchas gracias **Iroh**.

-No hay nada que agradecer, buenas noches.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar del _**Mundo Espiritual Korra**_ encontró una gran humareda en donde se alcanzaba a ver un gran _**Dragón Rojo **_al que ella reconoció de inmediato._

* * *

-¡¿**Druk**?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡**Abuelo Zuko**!

-**Ave Dragón**, ¡Vamos!

**Korra**_ y el _**Ave Dragón **_bajaron para detener lo que estuviera pasando_

-¡Alto!, ¡Soy el **Avatar**!

¡Ya sabemos quién eres **Avatar**!, siempre que vienes a nuestro hogar causas mucho desorden –respondía un **Espíritu Suricato**.

-Vine a ayudar, es la primera vez que no estoy causando desastre en su casa, ¿qué rayos es lo que está pasando aquí?

-¡Este humano tuvo la culpa! Él me piso y ni siquiera se disculpó y cuando me di cuenta ya nos estaba atacando.

-¡Ustedes comenzaron a atacar a **Druk** y a mi Abuelo!

-¡Basta! –Respondía **Zuko** tras levantarse del suelo– nosotros tuvimos la culpa. **Espíritus** les pido una disculpa en nombre mío y el de mi nieto, ahora si ustedes nos lo permiten nos retiraremos, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo pero no vuelvan a poner un pie en esta zona residencial.

-Muchas gracias, **Iroh**, vámonos de aquí.

-Sí abuelo.

* * *

**Korra**_ se fue con ellos a otro lugar para poder conversar más tranquilamente después de toda esa locura._

* * *

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a buscar a mi **Tío**, ¿Tú no lo has visto **Korra**?

-Sí, a decir verdad **Asami** y yo estamos con él en su tienda de té.

-¿La señorita **Sato** está aquí también?

-Así es **General**, ella y yo entramos aquí hace unos meses.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando? ¡Quiero conocer por fin al **Tío Iroh**!

-**Druk** está muy cansado, y yo también, tendrá que ser hasta mañana. **Korra**, ¿Te quedarías con nosotros esta noche?

-Claro que sí, ya es muy tarde para volver, por favor déjenme ayudarlos con el campamento.

-**Korra**, puedo preguntarte, ¿por qué entraron al **Mundo Espiritual**?

-**Asami** y yo queríamos pasar más tiempo juntas después de esos 3 años que me quedé en el **Polo Sur**.

-Que bien me da gusto por ustedes dos, bien pues será mejor que durmamos ya para que temprano vayamos con el **Tío Iroh**.

-Antes de dormir quiero saber ¿cómo fue que se encontraron a esos pesados **Espíritus**?

-**Druk** se detuvo a tomar agua, yo me bajé para estirar las piernas y sin querer pise uno de esos agujeros de los **Suricatos** y comenzaron a atacarnos.

-¡Ah ya veo!, esos **Espíritus** puedes ser bastante molestos, pero bueno hay que dormir, buenas noches **General**.

-Buenas noches **Korra**, pero por favor dime **Iroh**, mira, mi abuelo se ha dormido ya.

-Bueno pues hagamos lo mismo.

* * *

_Justo cuando volvía a salir el sol _**Asami**_ había salido, estaba sentada mirando fijamente hacia la gran _**Montaña Hai-Riyo**_, comenzaba a pensar si realmente _**Korra**_ había hablado con _**Iroh**_ sobre lo que habían pensado desde el inicio de su viaje. Ella tenía miedo de preguntarle a _**Iroh **_también pero _**Asami **_tenía terror de imaginarse que aquello que pensó unas horas antes se volviera realidad, porque a diferencia de _**Korra **_los sentimientos de _**Asami**_ eran cada vez más claros, a ella ya no sólo le gustaba _**Korra**_, sino era algo más fuerte y verdadero, era muy pronto para determinarlo completamente pero _**Asami**_ si parecía amar a _**Korra**_._

**Asami**_ no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos aunque realmente lo que quería era estar con _**Korra **_una vez más y corroborar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Todos los _**Espíritus**_ la miraban expectantes mientras _**Iroh **_les servía un poco de té._

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque llevas ahí desde que salió el sol y no te has movido para nada.

-En serio estoy bien, estoy preocupada por Korra eso es todo.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto regresará, mientras la esperas deberías comer algo, ven siéntate.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias **Iroh**.

-De nada, es un placer.

_Después de comer _**Asami**_ simplemente miró a _**Iroh**_ jugar _**Pai Sho **_durante un buen rato hasta que a lo lejos ella y los _**Espíritus Rana **_vieron dos figuras a lo lejos_

-¿Qué son esas figuras?

-No lo sé tal vez **Espíritus** que pasen por aquí.

-No, es ¡**Korra**! Y viene con alguien más. A ese **Dragón** yo lo conozco, ¡es el **Dragón** del **Señor Zuko**!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaba **Iroh** con emoción y expectación

-Sí y también viene el **General Iroh II**

-¡No puede ser!

**Korra**_ llegó con los visitantes inesperados del viejo _**Tío Iroh**_, todos aterrizaron y _**Zuko**_ vio nuevamente a su _**Tío**_._

-¿**Z-Zuko**?, ¿realmente eres tú?

-Sí tío, soy yo, en verdad soy yo.

-¡**Zuko** mírate!, ¡No puedo creer que seas tú!

-No nos hemos visto desde hace 43 años, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé –De pronto el **Señor Zuko **abrazó a su tío como nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera como cuando lo vio antes de la llegada del Cometa de Sozin.

-Tío, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial que estaba muy ansioso por conocerte, **Iroh** ven aquí por favor. **Iroh**, él es tu tío, el **Gran Dragón del Oeste **y quien fue un padre para mí.

-**Tío Iroh**, es realmente un honor conocerlo –decía el **General** mientras hacia una reverencia–.

-El gusto es mío pero por favor pasen, tengo té y un poco de pastel, en un momento les traeré un poco.

-Muchas gracias **Korra**, gracias por habernos conducido hasta aquí. Es un gusto volver a verla señorita **Sato**.

-Igualmente **General**, es bueno verlo otra vez, disculpe, **Korra** puedo hablar contigo en privado, es un poco urgente.

-De acuerdo, **Iroh** nos vemos en un rato más.

* * *

**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_ se subieron en el _**Ave Dragón **_para dirigirse a la _**Montaña Hai-Riyo **_pero _**Asami**_ no quiso volver ahí así que le pidió a _**Korra **_que se dirigieran cerca del lugar donde encontró al _**General**_ y al _**Señor Zuko**_._

_El _**Ave Dragón **_se fue y ellas dos se quedaron solas, _**Korra **_sin saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar y _**Asami**_ con la firme convicción de demostrarle a _**Korra**_ sus verdaderos sentimientos y saber si ella sentía lo mismo._

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo **Asami**?

-Pues he pensado mucho sobre algunas cosas pero honestamente prefiero hacer algo más que hablar.

-¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

-Déjame enseñarte y de paso devolverte el favor.

-**A-Asami**, yo…

-No digas nada y cierra los ojos.

* * *

_En efecto, _**Asami **_le devolvió el favor a _**Korra**_. Ella besó a _**Korra**_ en los labios pero ella jamás se resistió, necesitaba hacer esto junto con _**Asami **_así que la dejó proseguir, ella continuó besándola hasta que terminaron en el suelo, de pronto las manos de _**Asami**_ bajaron lentamente y comenzó a levantar la blusa de la joven _**Avatar**_, mientras ella hacia eso, _**Korra**_ levantaba los brazos para que saliera rápido su blusa. Ambas estaban bastante excitadas como para detenerse. Una vez que la blusa de _**Korra**_ salió volando _**Asami **_se dispuso a masajearle los pezones mientras lentamente le besaba el cuello, _**Korra**_ disfrutaba cada vez que _**Asami**_ hacia eso y se estremecía cada vez que sentía sus manos recorrer todo su cuerpo; era tanto el placer que recibía que comenzó a gemir y a pedirle que no se detuviera, al contrario que continuara con más velocidad. _**Asami**_ beso sus senos y continuo hasta llegar a su ombligo, ella alzó la mirada para ver a _**Korra**_ quién mostraba más y más excitación mientras ella seguía masajeando sus pezones._

_Asami quería a _**Korra**_ a toda costa, dejó de masajear sus pezones y empezó a bajar sus pantalones para seguir con lo suyo pero _**Korra **_se lo impidió porque era su momento._

**Korra**_ mandó a _**Asami**_ al suelo y desenfrenadamente le quitó la chaqueta y la blusa, la besó en los labios y acarició todo su cuerpo con una cierta ternura como si no quisiera que ese momento se terminara. En el preciso momento en el que _**Korra **_se sintió lista le permitió a _**Asami **_que le quitara los pantalones y que hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer._

**Asami **_procedió a hacerlo lo más que pudo, cada vez que su lengua tenía contacto con _**Korra **_esta se estremecía y gemía con más fuerza pidiéndole que no se detuviera con un tono de suma desesperación, _**Asami**_ no se detuvo y aceleró el ritmo con el que hacia las cosas y ya no solo con su lengua, sus dedos parecían moverse más rápido que un _**Maestro Aire **_dentro de _**Korra**_. _**Korra **_volvió a tomar el control e hizo lo mismo con _**Asami **_aunque por alguna razón sus acciones y movimientos eran más fieros y apasionados. Ambas estaban llegando al clímax de la situación así que decidieron terminar todo juntas y así lo hicieron, justo al terminar _**Korra**_ por poco entraba en el _**Estado Avatar **_gracias al placer recibido._

_Cuando terminaron, _**Asami**_ se recostó sobre _**Korra**_, ambas no dejaban de jadear, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban sudorosos y comenzaban a temblar por la extraña corriente de aire que soplaba, así que _**Korra **_hizo una tienda con _**Tierra Control **_mientras esa brisa se disipaba._

_Después de un rato de absoluto silencio _**Korra**_ comenzó a hablar para saber qué era lo que _**Asami **_quería._

* * *

-**Asami** ¿de esto era de lo que querías hablar conmigo?

-No –decía **Asami** mientras se sentaba tapándose con su chaqueta– no era de esto era algo más. La pregunta que quería hacerte es si ¿tú aún amas a **Mako**?

-Escucha, puedo entender que esperes ansiosamente un "NO" como respuesta pero te mentiría si te lo dijera. Ayer hablé con **Iroh** y me hizo darme cuenta que de verdad lo sigo amando y la verdad dudo que deje de hacerlo, oye creo que quieres decirme o preguntarme otra cosa, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es. Me di cuenta de una gran verdad que honestamente no pienso que valga la pena comentar en este momento, pero aun así lo haré; hace 6 meses cuando comenzamos esto te dije que me gustabas y que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría lo nuestro en el futuro, bien pues todo este tiempo una parte de mí esperaba que por fin olvidaras a **Mako** y que por fin te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito porque yo **TE AMO KORRA **y eso no lo puedo negar y no creo que deje de hacerlo jamás.

-No quiero lastimarte, es lo menos que quisiera hacer y no podría soportar verte sufrir una vez más y menos por mi culpa. Si tú y yo seguimos con esto y si por alguna razón no llego a sentir lo mismo hacía ti, sería más sufrimiento innecesario para ambas. **Asami**, tú me gustas mucho en serio pero yo **NO TE AMO**, en verdad lo siento y me duele mucho decirlo pero es cierto –decía **Korra** con lágrimas en los ojos mientras ella también se sentaba–.

-Creo que nuestra estancia aquí terminó, fue muy hermoso todo lo que experimenté junto a ti **Korra** y realmente te agradezco por todo, ¿sabes? A pesar del final, estas fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida pero llegó el momento de regresar a casa y volver a nuestras vidas, en serio **Korra** muchas gracias por todo.

-**A-Asami**…

-No digas nada más **Korra**, ya lo dijiste todo, ahora por favor discúlpame, necesito un tiempo para mí –decía **Asami **mientras recogía su ropa para vestirse de nuevo–.

-No voy a dejarte sola aquí, si quieres pasar un tiempo a solas lo harás con **Iroh** ahí estarás más segura.

-Está bien.

* * *

_Ellas se vistieron y _**Korra**_ llamó al _**Ave Dragón**_. _**Asami**_ volvió a abrazar a _**Korra**_ pero sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho cada que lo hacía como si una parte de ella se rompiera en miles de pedazos, no entendía cómo es que _**Korra **_estando tan cerca se sentía tan lejos._

**Korra**_ estaba triste también, estaba enojada consigo misma por haber hecho sufrir a _**Asami **_pero entendía que habría sido mucho peor pasar el resto de su vida con ella sabiendo que no era la mejor opción para las dos, estar con alguien al que no amas ni amarás era un duro y difícil sendero que _**Korra **_no iba a permitirle a _**Asami **_cruzar._

_Cuando volvieron donde _**Iroh**_, _**Asami**_ bajó y entró casi corriendo a la tienda de té solo para encerrarse en la pequeña habitación en donde había pasado la noche anterior. _**Iroh II **_trató de seguirla para saber qué era lo que la tenía así pero _**Korra**_ se lo impidió. Después de eso ella fue a despedirse de su viejo amigo y le agradeció por todos los paseos y el consejo que le había dado._

_Transcurrió lo que quedaba de ese día y así llegó la noche, _**Asami**_ no salió de la habitación mientras tanto _**Iroh II **_y _**Iroh**_ platicaron de todas las cosas que el _**General**_ había hecho y sus aventuras en las _**Fuerzas Unidas **_con _**Bumi**_, _**Zuko **_solo los miraba con una gran satisfacción y alegría por haber cumplido el sueño de su nieto._

* * *

-Disculpen la interrupción pero ¿cuándo terminan tus vacaciones hijo?

-En unas cuantas semanas abuelo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Sólo curiosidad, por favor continúen, tío ¿hay algún lugar en donde pueda dormir?

-Lo siento **Zuko** pero no hay suficiente espacio para todos adentro.

-No te preocupes abuelo enseguida levantaré el campamento, bueno si estos **Espíritus** me lo permiten.

-Permítanme ayudarlos, porque creo que yo tampoco dormiré adentro.

-Discúlpame **Korra** pero ¿tú y **Asami** están bien?

-Sí, es un poco complicado de explicar **Iroh** es todo.

* * *

**Iroh**_ y _**Korra**_ levantaron el pequeño campamento y se dispusieron a dormir. Transcurrió el siguiente día pero _**Asami **_no se apareció fuera de la tienda, _**Korra**_ la buscó varias veces pero ella no contestó, solo le pedía a un _**Espíritu**_ que le dijera que no estaba dispuesta a hablar en ese momento. Así transcurrieron varios días hasta el momento que ella se dispuso a salir, _**Korra**_ jugaba con los _**Espíritus **_y mientras eso sucedía _**Asami **_se sentó y tomó un poco de té, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no vio al apuesto _**General**_ acercase a ella._

* * *

-**Asami **¿estás bien?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no **Iroh**.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es complicado, no sé si puedas entenderlo.

-Tal vez si me explicas podría entender un poco ¿no lo crees?

-Puede ser que lo haga en un futuro no muy lejano, pero por lo pronto ¿por qué no me cuentas tus aventuras en esas misiones por todo el mundo?

-¿En serio quieres oírlas?

-Sí, el otro día sin querer escuché algunas y me quedé un poco intrigada por saber más.

-Bien pues en ese caso ¡empecemos!

* * *

**Korra**_ se había dado cuenta de la presencia de _**Asami**_ pero no quiso hablarle porque no sabía exactamente qué decir y sólo se quedó observándola mientras platicaba con _**Iroh**_, ellos platicaron por horas y parecía que había roto el hielo después de todo. El viejo _**Tío Iroh **_la miró y se acercó hacía ella para conversar un rato._

* * *

-Puedo ver que ustedes dos han hablado de todo ¿verdad?

-Sí y ambas llegamos a la conclusión que si seguimos con esto sin que una sienta lo mismo por la otra sólo sería más sufrimiento sin sentido, no quiero hacerle más daño, me siento la peor persona del mundo, ella ya ha sufrido demasiado y yo le acabo de provocar más dolor, eso no fue correcto.

-No fue lo mejor pero era forzoso, no es bueno estar en una relación sin amor, a veces que una persona te guste no es motivo suficiente.

-Gracias **Iroh** y bueno pues creo que nos iremos en unos días más, cuando **Asami **lo decida nos marcharemos de vuelta al **Mundo Físico**. **Iroh **muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y por los consejos, usted me ayudó a aclarar mi mente y aunque no fue lo que yo esperaba fue justo hablar y terminar con esto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer **Korra**, el placer ha sido todo mío, me alegra que vengas a visitarme, extrañaba la compañía de alguien más aparte de los **Espíritus** y sobre todo gracias por guiar a **Zuko** y a su nieto hasta aquí, pero **Korra** ¿por qué **Asami** y tú no se van junto con ellos? Creo que sería bueno que les sirvas de guía para volver al **Portal de Ciudad República**.

-Está bien, solo lo consultaré con **Asami** aunque dudo que haya algún problema.

* * *

**Korra**_ fue a preguntarle a _**Asami **_y esta le contestó que no había ningún problema, todo estaba bien pero la respuesta de _**Asami **_fue en un tono un poco frio y algo desinteresado pues parecía ponerle más atención a _**Iroh**_._

_Los días pasaron y las vacaciones de _**Iroh**_ estaban a punto de llegar a su fin, _**Asami**_ pasaba mucho tiempo con él y trataba de evitar a _**Korra**_ lo más que podía y ella sabía que era bastante obvio y lo justo, así que no le reprochó tanto ese problema, sólo unas cuantas peleas nocturnas que despertaban a más de uno._

_El último día había llegado, el campamento había sido levantado y todos empacaban sus cosas para volver a casa._

* * *

-**Asami**, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo y acepto tu indiferencia y que me hayas evitado todos estos días.

-¿Te sientes culpable?

-Sí, en cierta forma me siento muy culpable.

-**Korra**, no estoy enojada contigo –respondía mientras la tomaba de la mano– es que no están fácil estar cerca de ti sabiendo que por más que yo lo quería no estaremos juntas el resto de nuestras vidas, es algo muy difícil de entender y digerir, es por eso que te evité todo este tiempo, necesito un poco de tiempo para mí y he decidido indagar en los orígenes de mi familia, así que iré a la **Nación del Fuego **cuando volvamos a casa.

-**Asami**, perdóname, en serio perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonarte porque no hiciste nada malo, si duele pero como dijiste antes; sería más doloroso pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti. **Korra** siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, no lo olvides.

* * *

**Asami **_le dio un beso en la mejilla a _**Korra **_y salió de la tienda. _**Korra**_ la miró como si fuera la última vez, después tomó sus cosas y salió detrás de ella._


	5. Una tormenta dentro de mí

_Todos se despidieron de _**Iroh**_ y partieron sobre _**Druk**_ hacía el ni tan nuevo _**Portal Espiritual**_, a donde llegaron después de medio día de vuelo y cuando estaban a punto de salir _**Korra**_ y _**Asami**_ vieron el primer lugar que pisaron al llegar al _**Mundo Espiritual**_, momentos después estaban de vuelta en la _**Ciudad**_, _**Korra **_le pidió a _**Zuko **_que las dejaran el _**La Isla del Templo del Aire **_y así lo hizo. Al llegar todos se sorprendieron al verlas de nuevo, ellas descendieron de _**Druk **_y se despidieron de sus acompañantes de viaje._

* * *

-¡**Korra**! ¡**Asami!** –Gritaba **Ikki** a lo lejos.

-Me alegra tanto que estén de vuelta –decía **Tenzin**.

-Gracias **Tenzin** es bueno verlos a todos ustedes otra vez, los extrañaba.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero me retiraré a mi habitación, necesito darme un baño.

-De acuerdo **Asami**, nos vemos para la cena.

-Sí –contestaba **Asami** mientras entraba al **Templo**.

-Yo también me voy, necesito dormir.

-Está bien, cenarás ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, tengo mucha hambre, oye **Tenzin **¿dónde están **Bolin **y los demás?

-Te lo explicaré después pero ve a dormir te ves un poco cansada.

-Sí, gracias otra vez **Tenzin**.

_Tiempo después poco antes de la cena…_

-¡**Korra**!, es bueno tenerte de vuelta –decía **Bolin** mientras le daba un gran abrazo–.

-Gracias Bolin, es bueno volver a verte, ¿y dónde está **Mako**?

-Está en la estación de **Policía**, **Lin** lo promovió a **Jefe de Detectives** y está realizando una **Operación Encubierta** para atrapar a unos traficantes de animales.

-¡Increíble!, me alegro por él, ¿cómo quedó su brazo?

-Tiene una enorme cicatriz, Katara se ofreció a curarlo con agua del **Oasis de los Espíritus** pero **Mako** se negó, dijo que era una "herida de guerra" además que no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero estos últimos días comenzó a usar un guante, no recuerdo bien la razón.

-¿No vendrá a cenar?

-Lo dudo mucho, por lo regular llega sólo a dormir, bañarse y desayunar, aunque a decir de verdad en estas últimas fechas casi no viene por aquí.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás?

-Pues **Opal** se fue a **Zaofu** desde hace una semana, tu padre regresó al **Polo Sur** unos días después de que tú y **Asami** se fueron, **Jinora** y **Kai** siguen saliendo, el **Proyecto de Restructuración de Ciudad República** se lleva a cabo y ya casi terminan con los 3 primeros cuadros de la **Ciudad** dicen que es algo difícil construir detrás de las montañas y otra cosa que tal vez no te esperabas; ¡**Varrick** y **Zhu Li** están esperando a su primer hijo!

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Me alegro por ellos, es grandioso. Pues puedo ver que todos han hecho muchas cosas durante estos meses.

-Sí, oye tengo curiosidad por saber algo ¿qué hicieron tú y **Asami** en el **Mundo Espiritual** todo este tiempo?

-N-No hicimos gran cosa, simplemente vagar por ahí y conocer mejor el **Mundo Espiritual**. ¡Ah! Y fuimos a ver al **Tío** del **Señor Zuko** –respondía **Korra** bastante nerviosa –.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy muy bien.

-**Korra**, **Bolin**, es hora de cenar.

-Iremos en un momento **Pema** gracias, oye ¿y cuando regresará **Opal**?

-Según recuerdo dijo que en dos días, hablé por teléfono con ella ayer.

-Que bien.

-Mamá –interrumpía **Jinora**– **Asami** pidió que los **Acólitos** le llevarán la comida a su habitación, dijo que se siente un poco indispuesta el día de hoy.

-Está bien, en un momento les digo, gracias **Jinora**. Bien pues cenemos nosotros entonces.

* * *

_A la mesa solo estaban _**Bolin**_, _**Korra**_, _**Pema**_, _**Jinora**_, _**Ikki**_ y _**Meelo**_. _**Tenzin**_estaba con _**Raiko**_ e _**Izumi**_ supervisando los avances del _**Proyecto**, _un acólito llevó la comida de _**Asami **_y _**Korra**_ prefirió no intervenir ni decir absolutamente nada quería darle su espacio aunque aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado unas horas antes, terminando la cena ella y _**Bolin**_ dieron una vuelta por la Isla, durante su paseo se encontró con _**Naga**_ y esta se abalanzó hacía _**Korra**_ para demostrarle su cariño como siempre. _**Bolin **_siguió contándole lo que había ocurrido en estos 6 meses; le contó que _**Kuvira**_ había sido condenada a cadena perpetua y ella está encerrada en una jaula de madera lejos de la tierra o el metal, además que le mencionó que todos los _**Líderes**_ estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella le quitara los poderes. También le dijo que _**Baatar Jr**_ fue encontrado inocente y _**Wu **_se fue de regreso a _**Ba Sing Se**_._

* * *

-**Bolin**, no le voy a quitar los poderes a **Kuvira**, no es correcto, aunque ella causó graves problemas no merece el horrible castigo de que yo le quite algo suyo. Ella aprendió la lección y está arrepentida por todo lo que hizo.

-Eso tendrás que decírselo a **Raiko** cuando lo veas porque fue él que propuso la idea.

-¿Mi papá y mis primos estuvieron de acuerdo?

-A **Eska** no le importó lo que pasara con ella, **Desna** no se opuso y tu padre dijo que te preguntaría si lo harías cuando volvieras.

-Ya veo, oye ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que vayamos adentro ¿no crees?

-Sí, está bien.

* * *

_Cuando _**Korra**_ y _**Bolin**_ regresaron al _**Templo**_ dejaron pasaron un rato más platicando mientras _**Pema**_ les servía té. Durante las horas siguientes ellos dos recordaron los viejos momentos que pasaron juntos en el pasado, todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, rieron por horas de todos y cada uno de ellos._

* * *

-**Bolin**, creo que te debo una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no contestar a ninguna de tus cartas, no fue porque no quisiera hacerlo sino por todo lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento, no tenía la menor idea de cómo expresarlo, en serio perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar **Korra**, no hay problema no estoy enojado, siempre supe que alguna razón muy poderosa no te había permitido contestarlas, te conozco muy bien, pero debo admitir que esperaba verte durante la coronación, pero insisto no hay ningún problema.

-Chicos, se está haciendo tarde, creo que será mejor que vayan a dormir –decía Pema.

-Está bien, estoy algo cansado ¿y tú **Korra**?

-Sólo estoy un poco cansada pero creo que me iré a mi habitación un rato.

* * *

**Korra**_ se quedó sentada en la orilla de su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado, sus pensamientos la atormentaban cada vez más y seguía sintiéndose muy mal por haber hecho sufrir a una linda chica que la amaba de verdad. Ella estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando a lo lejos vio una explosión cerca de lo que quedaba del _**Puente Kyoshi**_. _**Korra**_ saltó por su ventana y trató de correr para ver que sucedía y poder ayudar a lo que _**Bolin**_ y _**Asami **_se le unieron._

* * *

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Preguntaba **Bolin**

-No lo sé, pero tengo que ir a averiguar

-No irás sola, nosotros vamos contigo –contestaba **Asami**

-No. No quiero que te, digo, no quiero que les pasé nada.

-**Korra** no tienes que protegernos, ¡vamos los tres y punto!

-De acuerdo, ¡**Naga**! ¡Ven!

* * *

_Los 3 subieron en _**Naga**_ y se fueron rumbo al _**Puente**_, al llegar ahí solo vieron a muchos policías heridos, momentos después vieron a _**Lin**_ y le preguntaron qué rayos había pasado…_

* * *

-¿Dónde está **Mako**? –Preguntaba **Bolin**

-Ahí adentro de esas lianas, la misión se salió de control y los traficantes detonaron varias bombas no podemos pasar, ¿**Korra** crees que puedas hacer algo?

-Lo intentaré, pero saca a todos los heridos de aquí, **Bolin**, **Asami** estén listos para entrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa **Korra**? –Preguntaba **Asami**

-Las bombas molestaron a las lianas, tenemos que sacar a **Mako** de ahí ¡y rápido!

* * *

**Korra **_purificó a las lianas y los 3 entraron a buscar a _**Mako**_, cuando lo encontraron estaba debajo de un pedazo de concreto y los traficantes de escapaban, _**Korra**_ los detuvo y entre _**Bolin**_ y _**Asami**_ sacaron a _**Mako**_. Después lo llevaron al templo, solo tenía heridas leves pero estaba realmente agotado, cuando lo dejaron en su habitación todos se fueron a dormir lo que restaba de la noche._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno…_

-**Korra**, por favor cuéntanos ¿qué hicieron tú y **Asami** en el **Mundo Espiritual**?

* * *

**Asami**_, quién había accedido a bajar a desayunar escupió el té que tenía en la boca y _**Korra**_ comenzó a ahogarse al escuchar la pregunta de _**Bolin**_._

* * *

-¿Están bien?

-S-Sí –contestaba **Korra** tosiendo–, pues no hicimos muchas cosas.

-Así es, solo viajamos sobre un **Ave Dragón **y visitamos a **Iroh** es todo.

-No les creo.

-Te lo juro por **Raava Bolin**, solo hicimos eso.

-Bueno está bien, si no quieren decirnos no las voy a obligar.

-Buenos días a todos.

-¡**Mako**! –Contestaban los 3 al unísono.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy muy bien pero tengo mu… ¿**K-Korra**? ¿E-Eres tú?

-¿Estás bien **Mako**?

-Creo que sí, es sólo que no creí verte aún.

-No hay problema, pues siéntate a desayunar

* * *

_Todos continuaron desayunando, cuando terminaron _**Tenzin**_ se fue con los demás _**Líderes**_ como todos los días, _**Asami **_fue a la _**Ciudad **_para ver si podía entrar a la _**Torre de Industrias Futuro**_ y recoger algunas cosas antes de irse, _**Bolin**_ le ayudaba a los niños a alimentar a los _**Bisontes**_ y _**Lémures,****Mako**_ se quedó en su habitación y _**Korra**_ se fue a la _**Isla Memorial del Avatar Aang **_para intentar despejarse pero fue inútil. Durante ese día el equipo _**Avatar **_no se vio sino hasta la cena pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Pasaron varios días de la misma manera, _**Mako**_ trató de hablar con _**Korra**_ pero su corazón le decía que no era el momento de hacerlo y un día regresó a su vieja rutina. _**Opal **_regresó a la _**Isla **_y _**Bolin**_ solo estaba con ella y _**Asami**_ ya tenía todo listo para irse, una noche antes de su partida _**Korra**_ se acercó a ella._

* * *

-¿**Asami**?, ¿estás ahí?, necesito hablar contigo

-**Korra**, pasa –decía **Asami** abriendo la puerta de su habitación– ¿qué sucede?

-No es mucho pero quería despedirme de ti antes de irte y sobretodo quiero decirte que a pesar de que lo que tuvimos no funcionó del todo me sigues importando y no quisiera dejarte ir sola en este viaje.

-¿Aún te sientes culpable?

-No.

-Entonces no tienes porqué acompañarme, necesito hacer esto sola, quiero tiempo para mí. Tú también me sigues importando y siempre lo harás porque sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti **Korra**. Gracias por hablar conmigo y por ofrecerte a acompañarme, espero que cuando regrese te encuentre todavía aquí para averiguar qué es lo que sentirás en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente _**Asami**_ se fue en su avioneta rumbo a la _**Nación del Fuego**_ muy temprano, solo _**Korra**_ se despidió de ella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla._


	6. Tú y yo, por la Eternidad

_Dos semanas después parecía que todo transcurría de forma tranquila en la _**República Unida de Naciones**_, _**Korra**_ tuvo una reunión con el _**Maestro Zhane **_quien es uno de los líderes de la _**Orden del Loto Blanco **_para hablar de una iniciativa de _**Depuración**_ de la misma _**Orden**_, aparte de esa junta y el anuncio del mismo no ocurrió nada más impresionante, ella se dedicaba a pasear por la _**Isla**_ y algunas veces daba una vuelta en bote por la _**Bahía Yue**_, todos siguieron con sus vidas y _**Asami**_ no había dado ninguna señal desde que se fue._

_Una tarde _**Korra **_estaba en su cuarto cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta…_

* * *

-¿Quién es?

-Soy **Mako**, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí claro ¿qué sucede?

-Vine para platicarte algunas cosas, ¿se puede?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien pues lo primero es que **Raiko** quiere saber qué harás con **Kuvira**, porque no le dejaste nada claro cuando tuvieron la junta de lo de la **Orden**,

-No voy a hacer absolutamente nada con ella, no estoy dispuesta a quitarle sus poderes, sólo le causaría más sufrimiento, algo que no se merece, ella cumplirá su condena como fue estipulada.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues bien, un poco aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer últimamente, ¿y tú que tal? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? **Bolin** me dijo que no quisiste que **Katara** te sanara con el **Agua del Oasis de los Espíritus**.

-Así es no quise, no me molesta para trabajar, es mi herida de guerra –respondía **Mako **entre risas–, tienes razón no hay mucha acción en estos días, lo único que he hecho es llenar informes y todas esas cosas policiacas, oye ¿Por qué se fue **Asami**?

-Porque dijo que quería averiguar sobre el pasado de su familia y por eso se fue a la **Nación del Fuego **pero no he sabido nada de ella en dos semanas.

-Guau, que bien, según lo que oí le dejó **Industrias Futuro **a **Varrick** mientras regresa, bueno eso me dijo Bolin. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Muy poca, ¿por?

-Ven, vamos a cenar, yo invito.

-¿En dónde?

-En el muelle abrieron un restaurante y la comida es buena, además no hay nadie en el **Templo**, vamos.

-Bueno, está bien, ¡vamos!

* * *

**Korra**_ y _**Mako**_ se marcharon hacia la _**Ciudad**_, durante la cena él le contó todo lo que hizo desde que ella y _**Asami**_ se fueron de vacaciones, mientras _**Korra **_le contaba cómo fueron sus vacaciones, sin contarle nada de lo sucedido con _**Asami**_, después de la cena salieron a caminar y llegaron al _**Portal Espiritual**_, lugar que ella vio con mucha nostalgia, sin darse cuenta que el _**Mecatraje Gigante **_ya no estaba._

_Ellos dos pasaron más tiempo juntos después de eso, gracias a que _**Lin**_ le dio unas merecidas vacaciones al joven _**Maestro Fuego**_, paseaban por la _**Ciudad**_, el _**Templo**_ y por la _**Isla**_, platicando como viejos amigos, o eso era lo que ellos creían._

* * *

-**Mako**, discúlpame, otra vez

-¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de las cartas?, no te preocupes** Korra**, está bien, no importa, lo importante es que estás aquí conmi… digo con nosotros.

-Gracias **Mako**, y dime ¿hay alguien en tu vida?

-Mmm, no, la verdad no, bueno sí hay una persona pero desde hace 4 años ha estado en mi vida, ¿y tú?

-Pues a decir verdad si lo hubo pero después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no iba a funcionar y fue por mi culpa.

-¿Por tu culpa?

-Sí, bueno es difícil de explicar.

-Oye no sé si deba decir esto, creo que no estás en el mejor estado anímico posible.

-Pues dilo.

-No, mejor me espero un poco más.

-Dímelo ahora **Mako**.

-Está bien, si tú quieres lo haré. Discúlpame si te molesta o incomoda lo que diré a continuación pero todo esto es verdadero: Durante la boda de **Varrick**, mientras tú te habías ido con **Asami**, yo sólo pensaba en mi futuro. **Lin** me había ofrecido este puesto desde ese día pero yo no sabía qué hacer, después **Bolin** y **Opal **me convencieron de ir a hablar contigo, pero por más que te busqué ya no estabas. Al día siguiente hablé con **Tenzin** y todo ese día me volví loco, no sabía qué hacer con todas mis emociones, pero **Wu** me dijo que esperara a que volvieras para decirte que yo… bueno… y-yo… aún te amo **Korra**, entiendo que en el pasado lo nuestro no funcionó para nada pero algo dentro de mí me dice que está vez va a funcionar.

**Korra**_ se quedó helada, ella lo seguía amando y eso le había ocasionado muchos conflictos internos y no quería volver a sufrir por culpa de él._

-**Mako** y-yo... honestamente ya no sé nada, me pasaron muchas cosas durante estos 6 meses pero algo que era claro es que yo aún te amaba pero gracias a ese sentimiento lastimé a alguien que realmente me amaba y odio tener que vivir con eso.

-¿A quién?

-No creo que eso sea algo que quiera decir en este instante.

-Dímelo, no tengo ningún problema con que lo digas, es más si te sientes mal debes externarlo.

-Tal vez pero no quisiera hacerlo contigo.

-¡Hazlo!

-¡De acuerdo!, pero no tenías que gritar ¿sabías? No es tan fácil para mí decirlo porque en cierta forma ni yo misma sé a la perfección lo que pasó, pero durante estos 6 meses estuve en una relación con **Asami**. Como lo oyes, **Asami **y yo fuimos parejas esos 6 meses y ella me amaba pero yo no le correspondí porque aún te sigo amando a ti. Tenías razón, no debiste decirme eso, ahora estoy más confundida que ant…

* * *

**Mako **_le robo ese beso que tanto había anhelado desde que terminaron su relación, el momento fue perfecto para él, pero a _**Korra**_ le recordó la vez que ella lo besó pero aun así no se apartó de sus labios._

* * *

-**Korra** perdóname pero en serio no pude evitarlo. Mira piensa en lo que te dije, sé que podremos hacerlo está vez y algo me dice que tú también lo sabes, no te voy a presionar a que me digas que sí. Piénsalo, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, yo esperaré tu respuesta.

-Es curioso que todos esperen mis reacciones y respuestas en un futuro –pensaba **Korra**–. Está bien, te prometo que lo pensaré, como te dije antes estoy confundida o más bien dolida por lo que pasó pero trataré de relajarme y pues creo que seguiré los pasos de **Asami**, y regresaré a casa, quiero ver a mis padres y despejar mi mente.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, pero creo que solo será por dos meses.

-Espero que solo sean dos meses y no 3 años otra vez.

-No. Está vez si regresaré pronto.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?

-Creo que en unos días, no lo he decidido aún.

-Bien, no intentaré detenerte, hazlo si eso te hará sentir mejor, aquí estaré esperando por ti de todos modos, quiero decir, te esperé por casi 3 años y medio, creo que puedo esperar un poco más.

-Gracias **Mako**, te prometo que regresaré pronto y te tendré una respuesta.

* * *

_Así fue como unos días después de la gran declaración de _**Mako Korra **_se fue a casa para ver a sus padres y disculparse por todo lo que pasó. Transcurrieron los días y ella sentía como su mente se olvidaba de todo hasta que volvía a recordarlo sin razón alguna._

* * *

-Papá, ¿estás seguro de lo del ejército?, ¿no crees que es algo drástico?

-Korra, es por protección, no sabemos en qué momento podemos sufrir alguna invasión, no voy a dejar que nuestra gente sufra lo mismo que en la **Guerra Civil**.

-De acuerdo, si piensas que es lo mejor, está bien. Oye tengo que ir con mamá, no puedo acompañarte con tus "nuevas tropas".

-No hay problema, ve con ella, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

* * *

_En el _**Palacio de la Tribu Agua del Sur**_…_

* * *

-¿Te encanta estar aquí verdad? –decía **Senna** entrando al balcón.

-Me gusta ver el paisaje.

-¿Sabes? Cuando eras una niña te encantaba salir a ver las estrellas con **Naga **después de cada entrenamiento, me rogabas porque te dejara salir.

-No recordaba eso.

-Te veías tan feliz observando el cielo, preguntándote que habría más allá de todo lo que conociste, siempre tuviste ese espíritu aventurero que tanto te ha caracterizado a lo largo de los años **Korra**.

-Eso es increíble, aunque en últimas fechas he mirado hacia el cielo para buscar respuestas.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre muchas cosas que han ocurrido últimamente, necesito una respuesta urgentemente, me siento bastante confundida.

* * *

**Korra **_comenzó a llorar de la desesperación que le ocasionaba esa situación en la que estaba metida._

* * *

-¿Qué te sucede cariño?

-Tengo que confesarte algo, pero no es tan fácil de explicar.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, pero no le digas a Papá aún se lo diré yo en un futuro cuando decida lo que haré. Mamá, durante mucho tiempo sentí algo por alguien más además de **Mako**, sin darme cuenta y conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta que ese alguien era **Asami**, no lo entendí hasta hace unos meses. Durante esas vacaciones estuve con ella en una relación pero el problema fue que en todo ese tiempo no sentí nada más por ella, solo me gustaba pero no llegué a amarla y ella si me ama a mí. Antes de salir del **Mundo Espiritual **decidimos que todo debía terminar por el bien de las dos, que no funcionaría si las dos no sentíamos lo mismo. Pero después de que ella se fuera a **la Nación del Fuego Mako **me dijo que aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mí y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo, y me siento mal por haberle hecho daño a **Asami**, me siento triste por no haberle correspondido.

-**Korra**, estoy tratando de digerirlo de la mejor manera posible pero estás yendo un poco rápido, te veo demasiado nerviosa y alterada pero escúchame; por lo que puedo entender tú sientes atracción por **Asami **pero no la amas ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Tal vez te sientes mal por haber herido a **Asami** pero sabes tan bien como yo que si te hubieses quedado con ella sin sentir nada más por ella, habría sido mucho peor. Lamento que no haya funcionado lo suyo pero no se ha acabado el mundo, tú sigues amando a **Mako** y no es raro que en todos esos meses no hayas sentido nada más hacía ella.

-¿Entonces es normal que me sienta culpable?

-Te sientes culpable porque **Asami** te importa mucho y no querías verla sufrir. Dime ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por ella?

-Porque un día simplemente no pude dejar de pensar en ella y quería averiguar el por qué.

-Entonces en un principio las dos lo hicieron por experimentar y de ese experimento **Asami** fue la se enamoró, hija sé que te dolió el darte cuenta que no ibas a amarla y fue duro el hacérselo saber, pero dime algo ¿estás segura de pasar el resto de tu vida sola?

-No, pero no voy a ser feliz con ella.

-Porque sigues amando a **Mako**. **Korra** entiendo que tú seas bisexual y no tengo ningún problema con ello, pero no puedes forzar algo que jamás va a suceder, quiero que comprendas todo, razónalo y trata de aclarar tu mente, medita si quieres pero ten en cuenta que si en esos 6 meses no sentiste nada más por **Asami** que una atracción física, entonces no hay nada más, te gusta pero no llegarás a amarla. Piensa en lo que te dije cariño, medítalo tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo y cuando te sientas bien contigo regresa a **Ciudad República**.

-Gracias mamá, tú siempre me ayudaras a aclarar mis pensamientos, creo que trataré de meditar, sabes que te amo mamá.

-De nada cariño, muy pronto vamos a cenar así que alístate, es una cena importante ¿sabes porque?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque es el **Festival de los Espíritus Glaciare**s.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Me imagino que con todo lo que te está pasando se te olvidó.

-Entonces comenzaré a alistarme.

-No te preocupes, aún hay tiempo, medita todo el tiempo que necesites, creo que eso es lo más importante por hoy, cuando menos para que te consigas serenarte un poco.

-Sí creo que tienes razón

* * *

**Korra **_aprovechó el tiempo que tenía e intento meditar sobre lo que estaba pasando, en cierta forma tanto _**Senna**_ como _**Iroh**_ tenían razón en todo y se sintió abrumada por la pregunta de su madre. Al pensar en todo, _**Korra**_ se dio cuenta poco a poco que se estaba ahogando en vaso de agua y que en cierta forma no era tan grave el problema, ella sabía que no amaba a _**Asami**_ y por fin aceptó lo que pasó y se perdonó por haberle causado daño a aquella chica que le gustaba._

_Durante la cena todo fue demasiado solemne, sus primos _**Eska**_ y _**Desna**_ llegaron como invitados de honor y justo como desde hace casi 4 años se rinde un homenaje en donde se recuerda la independencia de la _**Tribu Agua del Sur **_con una peregrinación desde el _**Puerto**_ hasta la entrada del _**Palacio del Sur**_._

_Después de la _**Ceremonia**_, _**Korra **_deambuló sola por el _**Carnaval **_puesto que _**Tenzin**_ no había podido asistir al mismo por cuestiones diplomáticas con la _**República Unida**_. Al pasear y ver a su gente _**Korra **_sintió una calidez inusual en su cuerpo, podía percibir la alegría y la paz en la que se vivía en el _**Polo Sur**_, cosa que le hacía sentir muy bien, pero de repente al pasar por el lugar de las pistolas de agua recordó los buenos momentos con _**Mako**_, que, aunque fueron cortos durante ese festival fueron muy hermosos, ella recordó lo que pasaba en ese momento, todos los problemas que se estaban gestando y que eso y la inmadurez de ambos habían ocasionado todos los problemas._

* * *

-¿**Mako** tendrá razón? ¿Será que está vez podremos hacer que funcione?

* * *

_Esas eran preguntas muy difíciles de responder en ese momento, pero aún tenía bastante tiempo para pensarlo. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas en días y los días en semanas, había pasado un mes desde que _**Korra**_ se fue y en todo ese tiempo su mente se fue tranquilizando cada vez más, estaba entendiendo todo lo que había ocurrido y aceptándolo de una buena vez, también había comenzado con los planes de construcción del _**Templo de la Luna y el Océano**_, el cual sería su regalo para el mundo, era parte de su legado y aún era un misterio lo que este resguardaría._

_Con el paso del tiempo se fue olvidando de sus problemas y con ellos de sus amigos sin que ella lo quisiera, recibía cartas de _**Bolin**_ de vez en cuando y que ella contestaba platicándole todo lo que ocurría en su hogar, todo parecía marchar viento en popa para ella hasta una semana antes de regresar a _**Ciudad República **_cuando recibió una carta que cambiaría todo._

* * *

-Korra, te llegó una carta –le decía **Senna** a su hija en el gran salón.

-¿Es de **Bolin**?

-No, es de alguien más, no reconozco bien el sello pero podría jurar que es de **Industrias Futuro**.

* * *

**Korra **_se quedó helada al escuchar esa última oración, comenzó a temblar y a tartamudear de los nervios que le daban al desconocer el contenido de la carta, ya se había aclarado todo en su mente pero aún se sentía a la expectativa de saber de _**Asami**_ y si ésta aún esperaba su respuesta._

* * *

-G-Gracias mamá, m-me la llevaré. S-sí me buscas estaré en mi habitación o probablemente en el balcón.

-**Korra**, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto?

-P-Por nada.

* * *

_Tras decir esto _**Korra**_ salió disparada hacía su habitación, cerró la puerta con cerrojo, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se dispuso a abrir la carta. La carta de _**Asami **_decía lo siguiente:_

* * *

"¡Hola **Korra**! ¿Cómo estás?, espero que estés bien, te escribo para saludarte y pedirte una disculpa por no haberlo hecho desde que me fui pero necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos. No te imaginas todo lo que encontré en la **Nación Del Fuego**; llegué a una **Isla** muy cerca de la **Ciudad** y los aldeanos me enviaron a la **Capital** para conocer los registros y el **Árbol Genealógico** de la **Familia Sato**, ¡¿puedes creer que tengo familia ahí?!, fue impresionante saber que no estaba tan sola y descubrir que mi padre tuvo hermanos menores, él los dejó para buscar un mejor futuro en la **República Unida** y cuando **Industrias Futuro** despegó les envió dinero y fue como llegaron hasta la **Capital De La Nación Del Fuego**.

Uno de los días que estaba ahí pasé por un **Restaurante** y me di cuenta que **Iroh** extrañamente estaba ahí, me invitó a cenar y bueno pues han sido muchas cenas hasta ahora, no estoy completamente segura pero creo que ambos estamos saliendo. Él me invitó a quedarme en el **Palacio Real** ¿y adivina qué? ¡Tiene una hermana menor!, ella es justamente de mi edad y habría hecho una linda pareja con **Mako** ¿no lo crees? Pero en fin, no estoy segura si lo mío con **Iroh** funcionará, llevamos mes y medio y es muy pronto para saberlo pero de algo estoy segura, no creo llegar a amarlo por muy lindo que sea conmigo, porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más. Hablando de otra cosa ¿Tú que has hecho? **Bolin** me dijo que te fuiste después que yo eso fue algo extraño pero bueno así lo decidiste, he decidido comprar unas tierras de una pequeña Isla para trasladar mi compañía aquí, el proyecto de reconstrucción se está tardando mucho y yo tengo que volver a producir pronto, de todos modos regresaré a la **Ciudad** en dos meses justo después de la **Boda** de uno de los amigos de **Iroh**, espero verte ahí y que no te vuelvas a ir por otros 3 años.

Bueno **Korra** me despido por ahora, espero que nos veamos cómo te dije antes y quiero que sepas que aún me importas mucho. No sé qué más decir pero debo irme, tengo algunos trámites que hacer, además que **Iroh** y yo iremos a cenar.

Te quiere:

**Asami**"

* * *

_La expresión de _**Korra**_ cambió del nerviosismo a una gran preocupación, sentía un vacío en su estómago y un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Le afectó el saber que _**Asami**_ trataba de seguir adelante tal como ella lo estaba haciendo y también el hecho de darse cuenta que posiblemente no volvería a verla. Sus pensamientos volvieron a ponerse turbios y no supo el por qué, parecía como sí su sendero se tornara más claro sobre qué hacer con su vida, todos esos indicios le decían que efectivamente su corazón estaba con _**Mako**_ y se dio cuenta que por más que lo quisiera evitar siempre iba a preocuparse por Asami porque jamás dejaría de importarle. Por todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente no se dio cuenta que la carta se había caído al suelo y _**Senna**_ estaba en la puerta._

* * *

-Veo que esto realmente te afectó, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No sé.

-Dime algo, ¿qué sientes cuando estás con **Asami**?

-Pues, con ella he experimentado cosas que jamás creí que sentiría, ella despertó un lado dulce y tierno en mí.

-¿Y con **Mako**?

-Con él, bueno pues, con **Mako** siempre me he sentido a salvo y puedo ser quién soy, con Mako me siento, me siento completa.

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

-Darte algo por ser quien siempre me ayuda a aclarar mi mente mamá. –Contestaba el Avatar amablemente

-Sabes que lo hago de todo corazón, no me gusta verte sufrir de esa manera y pues ahora que ya sabes lo que debes hacer es hora de que vuelvas, pero aún no sé si te sientas segura de esto.

-Voy a regresar a la **Ciudad**, hablaré con **Asami**, cerraré esa etapa pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Sé que ambos maduramos bastante durante todo este tiempo, hemos crecido y todo eso, pero no me siento segura, tengo miedo de que no funcione una vez más, no quiero volver a salir herida.

-Debes de aprender a confiar en ti y a confiar en **Mako**, si tu corazón sigue sintiendo algo por él, ten por seguro que aún piensas tener una oportunidad, no temas por algo que aún no sucede, experimenta con **Mako**, prueben lo que será su relación ahora.

-Gracias mamá, eso haré, ahora solo queda esperar y hacer que el tiempo lo decida.

* * *

_Esas últimas semanas _**Korra**_ convivió con sus padres y con _**Naga**_ como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, después de pasear con _**Naga**_ por la tundra durante todo el día, complaciendo a su gran amiga. Ella regresó a la _**Ciudad**_una noche cálida sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que entró al _**Templo**_, _**Jinora**_ la miró entrar y la acompañó hasta su habitación para que pudiera descansar._

_Al día siguiente todos en la _**Isla **_fueron a una ceremonia muy especial en el _**Templo del Aire del Sur **_para celebrar que después de mucho tiempo el pequeño _**Rohan **_había despertado sus habilidades como un _**Maestro Aire**_, así que _**Tenzin**_ y _**Pema**_ querían que él jamás olvidara ese día y toda la _**Nación del Aire **_había colaborado para hacer dicha ceremonia. _**Korra**_ vagaba por todo el _**Templo **_pensando en lo que haría, ella sabía que _**Mako **_llegaría más tarde por asuntos policiacos retrasó su salida, pero una persona recién había llegado y sin que _**Korra** _se diera cuenta la estaba siguiendo, al entrar en el _**Salón de las Estatuas **_sintió la presencia de su acompañante._

* * *

-Te has vuelto demasiado solitaria.

-Debo decir que 3 años no fueron realmente suficientes para mí.

* * *

**Korra**_ giró y observó de nueva cuenta a esa hermosa joven con la que había pasado tantas cosas. Ella se quedó inmóvil al igual que _**Asami**_, todo parecía indicar que ninguna sabía exactamente qué hacer._

* * *

-Supongo que esperé demasiado al pensar que correrías hacía mí.

-Lo siento pero me sorprendió mucho volver a verte, dijiste sobretodo porque dijiste que volverías en dos meses y bueno pues no supe qué hacer.

-No hay problema creo que estoy igual. Lo que pasó es que recibí la invitación de **Tenzin** y hablé con **Iroh** y accedió a venir conmigo, de hecho está platicando con **Tenzin **en la entrada del **Templo**. Así que, ¿este es el **Salón de las Estatuas**?

-Sí.

-Entonces en un futuro tu estatua estará justamente aquí.

-Todo parece indicar que sí. ¿Quieres verlas todas?

-No, solo quiero ver esa estatua que está allá arriba, ¿crees que se pueda?

-Claro que sí.

* * *

**Korra **_cargó a _**Asami**_ y con ayuda del _**Aire Control **_ambas subieron hasta lo más alto de la antigua torre._

* * *

-¡Aquí está!, ¡Es esta!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

-Bueno te presento al **Avatar Kazuo**, **Kazuo Sato**. Resulta que la línea de la familia Sato iba mucho más allá de una pequeña aldea en la **Nación del Fuego**. El **Avatar Kazuo **fue el segundo **Avatar** nacido **Maestro Fuego **de la historia, ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Es impresionante, jamás me lo imaginé.

-Sí, fue algo increíble descubrirlo ahora veo porque mi padre me había inculcado que el **Avatar** debía ser respetado, me enseñó todo eso hasta que… bueno no hay que hablar de eso por ahora. Y dime ¿si recibiste mi carta?

-Por supuesto, recibí la carta hace unas semanas, ¿y es verdad lo que me dijiste? ¿Estás con **Iroh**?

-Claro que es verdad y es verdad todo lo que te escribí, pero hay algo más, algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Qué?

-Hablé con él hace unos días y me dijo que en verdad me ama, que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos lo hizo reafirmar sus sentimientos hacía mí. Yo le agradecí y le dije que jamás lo llegaría a amar como él me ama a mí, quiero decir, yo quiero a Iroh de forma incondicional pero no puedo amarlo, después le dije que lo nuestro no funcionaría por esa razón pero a Iroh no le importa, no le importa que jamás lo ame, él todo lo que quiere es estar conmigo, ¿puedes crees eso? Nunca pensé que una persona pudiera hacer algo como eso, me complace saber que lo hará y me siento un poco mal por no corresponderle pero me comprende. **Korra**, no quiero ser tan cortante ni nada por el estilo pero necesito saber algo, ¿qué has pensado?

-He pensado muchísimas cosas, sobre mi vida en todos los aspectos, pero halando de lo que dijiste antes de irte pues debo…

-Espera –interrumpía **Asami**–, antes de que respondas quiero que sepas algo que viene desde el fondo de mi corazón; si tienes que elegir entre **Mako** o yo, no me elijas a mí. Honestamente no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo si te cuestionaras si tomaste la decisión correcta. **Korra** te amo y es por eso que no te voy a aferrar a mí sabiendo que posiblemente jamás alcanzarás la felicidad ni la vida que te mereces, si es que tu corazón te dice que serás feliz con Mako está bien, yo lo respeto. Dicen que el amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya y es precisamente por esa razón que estoy diciéndote esto. Me agradó volver a verte, hiciste que mi corazón saltara como cuando estábamos en el **Mundo Espiritual**, ahora será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

-**Asami**, yo regresé al **Polo Sur **porque necesitaba aclarar mi mente, tú te habías ido y trataba de aceptar todo lo que sucedía pero dos semanas después **Mako** me dijo que él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mí, mis pensamientos se volvieron turbios en ese instante y me confundí aún más. En casa, hablé con mi madre y fue como conseguí calmarme, en el **Festival de los Espíritus Glaciares **recordé lo que había pasado con **Mako** y me olvidé de todo y de todos por un tiempo hasta el día que recibí tu carta, en ese momento me di cuenta que debía dejar de sentirme así, yo sabía que te lastimaría más si te quedabas conmigo, y espero que lo que tienes con **Iroh** te resulte bien, tú te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo fui, eres única en tu tipo **Asami**.

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo y decirme todo esto, pero dime ¿crees que lo tuyo con **Mako** funcioné más que 6 meses?

-Francamente no lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo.

-Me parece muy bien **Korra**, pues creo que debemos irnos, Iroh debe estar buscándome.

-Sí, vamos.

* * *

_Al llegar al gran patio del _**Templo Asami **_se reencontró con _**Iroh**_, mientras _**Mako**_ entraba junto a _**Opal**_ y _**Bolin**_, todos estaban terminando con los preparativos y la fiesta estaba por comenzar._

_En la ceremonia todo fue asombroso para el pequeño, bailes, juegos, comida, etc. La noche transcurría y _**Rohan**_ dormía después de correr por todos lados, la mayoría ya estaba en la pista de baile, _**Iroh**_ y _**Asami **_no dejaban de girar y de reír, _**Korra **_se sentía feliz al verla al verla sonreír junto con él y de repente _**Mako**_ llegó a su mesa._

* * *

-Hola ¿interrumpo?

-No, para nada.

-Es bueno verte otra vez, debo confesar que no esperaba verte aquí, o cuando menos no en los próximos 3 años.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que salir con que me tardaré 3 años en regresar?, solo fue una vez.

-Relájate, es una broma.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy jugando.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Enseñarme qué?

-Es una sorpresa.

-De acuerdo.

_En una parte alejada del _**Templo**_…_

-Llegamos.

-¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? No veo nada

-Quería mostrarte lo hermosa que se ve la luna, aunque a decir verdad no es tan hermosa como tú con ese vestido azul.

-Gracias por el cumplido **Mako** –decía **Korra** mientras se sonrojaba–, tienes razón la luna se ve bastante hermosa.

-No tienes que agradecer **Korra** lo dije de todo corazón, para mí siempre has sido muy hermosa.

-**Mako**, necesito hablar contigo.

-Sí pero primero déjame hablar a mí. Desde que te fuiste pensé las cosas y lo que tú decidas estará bien para mí, recuerda que siempre te amaré.

-**Mako**, te escogí a ti. Aunque **Asami **me sigue importando siempre te he escogido a ti, sé que no seré feliz con ella porque no la amo solo siento atracción hacía ella pero lo que siento por ti es más que eso, **Mako** Te Amo y siempre lo haré y aunque te amo tengo miedo de que lo nuestro no funcioné otra vez.

-He guardado esto por mucho tiempo **Korra** y ya es momento de decírtelo.

* * *

**Mako**_ se arrodilló frente a _**Korra**_ como si fuese a pedirle matrimonio, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y recitó el siguiente poema:_

* * *

_Tú eres mi rayo de sol, (__**You are my sunshine**__)_

_Mi único rayo de sol, (__**My only sunshine**__)_

_Me haces feliz, (__**You make me happy**__)_

_Cuando el cielo está gris, (__**When skies are gray**__)_

_Jamás sabrás cuanto Te amo, (__**You'll never now dear how much I love you**__)_

_Pero por favor no te lleves mi rayo de sol. __(__**Please don't take my sunshine away**__)_

_La otra noche (__**The other night dear**__)_

_Cuando dormía (__**When I lay sleeping**__)_

_Soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos. __(__**I dreamt I held you in my arms**__) _

_Pero cuando desperté (__**When I awoke dear**__)_

_Vi que me equivoqué (__**I was mistaken**__)_

_Así que bajé mi cabeza y lloré (__**So I hung my head and cry**__)_

_Tú eres mi rayo de sol, (__**You are my sunshine**__)_

_Mi único rayo de sol, (__**My only sunshine**__)_

_Me haces feliz, (__**You make me happy**__)_

_Cuando el cielo está gris, (__**When skies are gray**__)_

_Jamás sabrás cuanto Te amo, (__**You'll never now dear how much I love you**__)_

_Pero por favor no te lleves mi rayo de sol. __(__**Please don't take my sunshine away**__)_

-Esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, un día después de que te fuiste al **Mundo Espiritual**. **Korra** no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo quiero que empecemos otra vez, te confieso que tengo miedo de que lo nuestro no funcione pero quiero intentarlo.

-**Mako**, eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado, nunca imaginé que escribieras algo así y claramente salió de tu corazón.

**Mako**_ se levantó y miró fijamente a esa chica que había conocido tiempo atrás y sin más la besó de forma tal que ella jamás se resistió, ambos sabían que esto era inevitable, era algo que habían anhelado por años. Mientras se besaban retrocedieron lentamente hasta entrar en una habitación, lugar en donde se consumaría todo._

-E-Espera, ¿Y-Y si nos encuentran?

-N-No hay problema, **Bolin** se encargará de cubrirnos.

_Después de decir eso siguieron con el beso, mientras tanto _**Korra**_ comenzó a quitar lentamente la ropa de _**Mako**_ y a acariciar su torso, ella prosiguió hasta desabrochar su pantalón y darse cuenta que para él ya era el momento de entrar en acción._

**Mako**_ por su cuenta le quitó el vestido y empezó a besarle el cuello, cosa que a ella le encantaba, después la acercó a su cuerpo haciendo que sus senos chocaran con su pecho, al poco tiempo el _**Maestro Fuego **_dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran y así fue como su mano llegó hasta la parte más íntima de _**Korra**_. _**Mako**_ comenzó con los preparativos para lo que se aproximaba y sus dedos hacían que ella dejara salir algunos gritos de placer. _**Korra**_ estaba completamente a su merced, sabía lo que hacía estaba bien y era algo que deseaba._

**Korra **_quito la mano de _**Mako**_ porque sabía que ya era la hora así que _**Mako**_ comenzó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía pero la esperaba había valido la pena, cuando _**Mako**_ entro en _**Korra**_ esta solo podía gemir y decirle que no se detuviera por ningún motivo, al principio _**Mako**_ se movió lentamente para hacer que _**Korra**_ se excitara cada vez más y que ambos terminaran de la mejor manera además de morderle los pezones y besar su boca. Aunque la habitación era pequeña ellos sintieron que estaban en un palacio, solo ellos dos sin que nadie los molestara, sin que nadie los cuestionara, solo dos personas disfrutando su amor._

**Mako**_ era el dueño de _**Korra**_, él besaba sus piernas hasta sus partes íntimas, tratando de hacer lo mismo con su lengua que con sus dedos, _**Korra **_estaba tan excitada y no dejaba de pedir más y que eso jamás terminara, no quería apartarse de él. _**Korra**_ lanzó a _**Mako**_ al piso y literalmente se montó sobre él, en ese momento los dos se movían al mismo tiempo y cada vez más rápido, poco antes de terminar se dieron un último beso y el _**Maestro Fuego **_terminó su acto dentro de _**Korra**_, poco después ella termino encima de él jadeando pero muy feliz por lo que habían hecho juntos._

_Después _**Korra**_ lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dio un beso de verdadero amor._

-**Mako**, sé que hemos pasado por muchas cosas pero quiero hacer que lo nuestro perdure, ambos sabemos que esto puede funcionar y el día de hoy en esta habitación me lo has demostrado, tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos. Te amo Mako y ahora comprendo que aquella noche en mi habitación del **Templo** hace casi 5 años no era la indicada porque hoy era el día, gracias por hacer esto conmigo y no rendirte jamás.

-**Korra** sabes que Te amo más que a mi vida y que sería capaz de ir hasta la luna por ti, jamás te apartes de mí por favor. Te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo y ya verás que lo nuestro funcionará porque tú también me lo demostraste hoy.

* * *

_Después de unas horas ellos regresaron a la fiesta, todos los miraron expectantes porque ambos se veían felices, sonriéndose el uno al otro, mirándose como los eternos enamorados de los que hablaban todos desde su ruptura, pero sobretodo todos los miraban expectantes porque entraron al jardín tomados de la mano, justo en el umbral de la entrada voltearon a verse y se dieron otro beso con la misma pasión que se han besado desde que se declararon su amor._

**Bolin**_ comenzó a aplaudirles, seguido de _**Opal**_ y de más asistentes a la celebración del pequeño _**Maestro Aire**_. El aplauso fue unísono y cuando ellos se dieron cuenta alzaron la mirada y _**Korra**_ se dio cuenta que _**Asami **_también los aplaudía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad al ver que Korra por fin era feliz y recordó lo que le había dicho a _**Korra**_; que el Amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya._

* * *

**El Fin**

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

_Muchos años después…_

* * *

-¡Y bien! Aquí estamos en el pasillo** Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur** ¿qué te parece **Nat**?

-Son bastantes pinturas **Suluk**, oye ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Decía **Natsumi** mientras corría a ver la segunda pintura.

-Bueno pues él es mi tátara, tátara, no sé cuántos tatarabuelo, **Mako**.

-Si él es **Mako**, eso quiere decir que ella es…

-Sí ella eres tú, quiero decir ella es el **Avatar Korra**.

-Entonces eso significa que yo soy tu tátara, tátara, no sé cuántas tatarabuela.

-Sí, no sé cómo les diré a mis amigos que mi propia tátara abuela es mi novia.

-Es difícil ser el novio del **Avatar** ¿No es así?

-Tal vez, pero dime **Avatar Natsumi** ¿es difícil ser la novia del **Príncipe heredero al Trono del Sur**?

-Pues no del todo, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar…

* * *

**¿Por qué escribí un fanfic así?**

Porque se me hacía ridículo sólo hacer un fic de Makorra y dejar las cosas como estaban antes de esa escena final. Honestamente se me hace más interesante una relación bisexual que una completamente heterosexual.

**¿Por qué hice que el Korrasami fuera sólo un Free?**

Aunque muchos me digan que el amor no conoce barreras y no sé cuántas cosas más, hay que ver una cosa; tal vez Korra sea bisexual y también que varios lo sigan negando pero Mako aún ama a Korra y ella lo ama también, hay que recordar que fue el mismo Michael el que dijo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. El Korrasami será canon pero no será eterno, cuando menos no para mí.

**¿Por qué Mako? Él solo jugó con Korra**

En ningún momento Mako jugó con ella, para nada. Ni cuando estaba con Asami, no hay una escena explicita que afirme que él jugó con Korra. La razón por la que rompieron (en la serie) fue porque ambos se salieron de control, pusieron sus intereses propios encima de los mutuos, por eso rompieron.

**Su relación no funciona, ¿por qué a fuerzas quieres el Makorra?**

¿Quién dijo que su relación no va a funcionar?, en el pasado no funcionó por lo mismo que dije anteriormente. Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, ellos dos han crecido y madurado y se merecen esa segunda oportunidad.

**¿Por qué quise que Asami se quedara con Iroh II?**

Simple, porque desde el Libro 1 hicieron bonita pareja aunque no se haya formado algún vínculo, se ven bien ellos dos juntos y es probable que hagan buena química.

Ahora, la razón por la que escribí este fic, es porque La Leyenda de Natsumi está directamente ligada a la Leyenda de Korra, aunque la narrativa comienza unos años antes de la cuarta convergencia armónica, hay algunas cosas que los vincularán de forma directa, el Makorra es una de ellas porque el prometido de Natsumi es el Príncipe heredero al Trono del Sur y él es un descendiente del Makorra.

No me malentiendan, no soy homofóbica y no me gusta el Korrasami, pero si esa relación no se hubiese visto como algo sacado de la manga, la historia habría sido completamente diferente.


End file.
